Darkness Never Dies
by ServantOfRagnos
Summary: Voldemort is dead, and peace finally becomes prevalent in the wizarding world. Decades pass, but by pure accident, a Hogwarts student finds the resurrection stone, thrown away by Harry Potter. As he realizes just how powerful family connections are, he descends down a dark path. Will the peace remain intact, or will a new war erupt, endangering everyone? (No Cursed child; Calamity)
1. Introduction

**2023, 4 November: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Phineas, Come back! We shouldn't be in here!" The Voice of Catherine was really getting on my nerves. The Ravenclaw girl had a knack for being the most annoying when I was having the most fun. As if the two things went hand in hand.

I spun around, my green tie spinning with me.

"I swear to god, Cath! What's so bad about an adventure? Don't tell me you're scared?" I said, trying to mask my annoyance behind something less provoking.

"What? No! Just, you know, they still say there are Acromantulas and Other things here. Stuff that fuel nightmares."

"Just follow me. We won't go far. You'd rather stay for another lesson of Transfiguration?"

"With Professor Holding? Not in a million years." She snorted.

We continued silently, going deeper into the forest with every step.

Suddenly, Catherine yelped, and when I looked behind me, she was gone.

"Cath?"

"Over here!" I saw an Arm Wave in the Air.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Just fell in a small ditch. Come help me please?"

I jogged over and grabbed her hand. It was a good Five feet deep. Lucky she didn't break her ankle.

Misjudging my strength, and her weight, I pulled too hard. Both of us tumbled down the small hill, disturbing years worth of leaves.

She ended up laying on top of me, her frizzy hair full of twigs.

Blowing a stray piece of hair from her face, she smiled.

"Well, this is an interesting position." She smirked.

I blushed, "Umm, yeah."

She leaned in for a kiss, but out of sheer surprise, I pushed her away.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry... Just didn't expect it." I said, trying to play it off.

She sighed. "I've seen the glances you throw me. You fancy me and guess what you moron, I like you too."

I blushed even harder.

"But I guess you can ruin even the most well set up moments..." She turned her back and started walking back the way we came from.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Back to the school. Where we should be." She spat.

I waved a hand at her, but still, I felt bad. Girls were weird. I couldn't understand them half the time.

After deliberating for a while, I realized I should apologize with something. From the forest maybe? Girls like pretty stones right? Maybe if I did some searching, I'd find something on the forest floor.

The leaves we had disturbed during the tumble had revealed the dirt of the forest floor, which was the perfect place to search for such things.

After doing some digging with a nearby stick, I had found exactly zero things I could gift her. I highly doubted she'd be happy about a fistful of Earthworms.

With a sigh, I slowly started walking back towards the school, following in her footsteps.

The sound of the wind, for whatever reason, sounded different. I couldn't explain it, but I did look to the side in case it was something causing the slightly-audible tingling sound. Like Windchimes.

Something glinted on the floor.

I walked towards it slowly and picked it up.

"What are you?" I muttered, inspecting the stone. Nicely chiselled and black. This couldn't have been something that belongs in a forest. Either Cathy had dropped it during our fall, or it was relic lost long before I had been born.

Before I could pocket it, movement caught my eye. It darted behind a tree.

"Hello?" I asked. Going on this adventure was starting to feel like a bad idea. "Cathy, come out from behind the tree. Let's talk normally."

Nothing.

I stepped closer, "Look, I'm sorry... It's just that I was surprised by the sudden move. I wasn't expecting it."

A snake-like hiss came as a reply.

"Cathy?"

A pale figure emerged from behind the tree and glided forward. A Ghost.

"Hey... Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass or anything..." I muttered, backing away.

_"Who... Are... You...?"_ His, for it, was a man that was for sure, voice was no more than a whisper on the wind.

"Phineas Graham... Now if I may, I'll leave. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"_You do not recognize me?"_ He asked, the sound of anger and pure hatred now recognizable in his voice.

The fact that he was far away, and blurry, meant his features were too distorted to see properly.

In the blink of an eye, he had moved in front of my face, and I was peering at a man with a face that reminded me of a Snake. His Nose, no more than two slits. His eyes were dark red, even though his skin was pale as snow.

_"Was I erased from History? Or is my name still spoken in fear?__"_

"I do not know who you are, but I hope the best of luck to you." I turned to walk away, but something made me stop. A Sensation in my gut, telling me to stay.

_"What is it you hold in your hand?"_ He asked.

I looked down into my palm and saw that I was still clutching the rock.

He floated up to it and gave a hiss of pure hatred.

_"Where did you find it?"_ He hissed, trying to grab me, trying to grab the stone.

"On the floor, right here."

_"IMPOSSIBLE!__"_

"Why, what is this?" I studied it more closely.

_"You do not even know that you hold one of the Deathly Hallows? You have a Third of the Power of Death in your hands, and yet you are clueless."_

"PHINEAS!" Came a voice that I recognized all too well. It jerked me out of the conversation with this ghost.

"Hide," I whispered.

Laying down low, I tried hiding behind a nearby log. The crunching of leaves showed that the owner of the voice was close. I wasn't sure I'd be found, but the moment I was roughly pulled into the air by my cloak, I knew I was in a lot of trouble.

"PHINEAS RICHARD GRAHAM! WHAT IN-"

"Thank you, Mister Potter, please put him down."

"Headmistress." The Perfect said, letting my feet touch the floor.

When I looked up, there were two sets of eyes looking down.

"Headmistress McGonagall! I can-"

"I do not care for your explanations, Mister Graham. Do you know what sort of dangers lurk in this forest? Count your lucky stars that you didn't meet anything out here!"

I gulped, my eyes darting to the Ghost still floating in the air.

"Stop looking so scared, there's nothing there," Albus told me, looking over his shoulder to see what I was staring at.

"Please don't expel me..." I pleaded.

"Expel? No, No, No." The Headmistress said, "But as punishment, you'll spend the next month in detention with me. Along with docking Forty Points from Slytherin, I feel like that's enough for punishment."

I was about to accept that, but Albus spluttered.

"Headmistress! Forty Points? That'll set the entire house back by-"

"Albus Severus Potter. Though you are Prefect, that does not stop me from docking another five points for going against a teacher's decision if you continue that train of thought." Albus closed his mouth, "Now escort Mister Graham Back to the Castle."

I looked at Albus and he was visibly angry. The Berating I'd get back in the Common Room would be historical. I gulped.

Averting my gaze, instead found the ground to be quite a pleasant sight. But my gaze slowly returned to the floating figure in the air. He had been there the whole time, and yet nobody, except for me, had seen him.

Then, light as the wind once more, he spoke.

_**"I... I am Lord Voldemort..."**_


	2. Inspecting the Peace

**2038, 4 August: The Ministry of Magic, London**

With a sigh, I looked at the massive pile of paper on my desk. These last few years, the action that had originally come with the job had declined to nothing more than paperwork.

Then again, maybe this was a good thing. For the past ten years, there had been no Deatheater attacks avenging the fall of the dark lord. No cursed objects hurting and killing wizards and muggles. Nothing.

Sitting down, I placed my wand on the desk and started playing with it while whistling tunelessly. Absentmindedly, I stared at the scar on my hand. The sentence carved into it had been disrupted by a Dragon's Claw mark. Yet it still brought back anger when thinking about its origins.

_I must not tell lies._

Mumbling a few curses, I grabbed the first paper on the large stack, only to be disturbed by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, and a multitude of familiar faces walked inside.

The moment I saw the first face, I muttered a "Minister." accompanied by a nod of my head out of sheer habit.

"Come on, Harry. Leave the Protocol for a bit!" She laughed, giving me a hug. "Happy Late Birthday." Hermione smiled.

Ron then walked up, holding a cake. It looked a bit wonky and was shaped like a brick, so of course, I knew who had helped in making it.

I shook Ron's hand, smiling, before taking the cake and putting it on the table.

Ginny was smiling in the doorway, and Albus was standing next to her.

"Hagrid and Neville wanted to visit too, but they're going through some pre-school year stuff, and couldn't make it. Everyone else who I wanted to invite couldn't manage to come." Ginny said.

"Ginny is a master of subterfuge. She managed to keep this behind your back after all." Hermione laughed.

"Thank you, Ginny." I smiled. She blew over a kiss.

"I'd not miss this occasion for anything! When was the last time we even got together? Three years ago?" Ron said.

"Something like that yeah. Christmas."

"That was it, yeah." He smiled, looking into my eyes, "Bloody hell, I think the office work is getting to you. You look like shit."

I snorted, while Hermione slapped his arm.

"The Weasley's Wheezes shop doing well?" I asked.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes..." Ron Corrected, "And yeah. Students never change. A Firework here, a skiving snack box there. Sometimes a Love Potion, though I don't like selling them. You know, bad memories..."

"Oh yeah, that was an interesting situation. And frankly quite frightening." I told him.

"I can't believe I dated that loony Lavander either, now that you mention it." Ron laughed.

Hermione elbowed him, and Ron looked at her.

"What's your problem? I thought you didn't like her."

"Let's just say I'm not going to hold a grudge on someone that dated my husband forty years ago. Plus, she's dead, and it doesn't feel right." There was a short silence before I interrupted it.

"What about you Hermione? What's it like being the Minister?"

"Honestly? Pretty Boring Nowadays."

"You tell me..." I muttered, staring at the paperwork on my desk.

"The most annoying thing is, I'd happily come down here to talk with you, but I've got such a packed timetable that I can't make it. I'd happily spend time talking to you than sitting in a big chair, and listening to other people's problems."

"I can only imagine." I sighed.

"What about you mate? Ginny hardly told us anything when she got together this little meeting. How've you been?"

"Desk work. Boring as fuck, but someone has to do it I guess. Sometimes wish something would happen. Though that's not exactly a good thing, is it?" I smirked.

Hermione looked at me like an idea had struck her. I knew that look all too well. She hadn't changed a bit in that field.

"What is it?"

"Maybe I can get you to move out a bit? When was the last time you went around examining Azkaban?"

"Quite a few years ago, now that you mention it. After a while, the orders stopped coming from you guys up top. Thought you'd given the job to someone younger."

"Oh no. We decided there wasn't really a need, seeing as how there was no incident ever since... What? Like Eighteen?"

"Yeah, that was a messy situation," I said, remembering the chaos a single Deatheater had caused for us.

She smiled, "As Minister of Magic, I give you permission to go on an inspection. See if everything is still in order. Take whoever you need."

Ron got starry-eyed a bit.

"Boy do I miss being an Auror. I wouldn't change it out for the Shop, but still-"

"Right, then you're coming with me." I told him.

"What?" Hermione started, not expecting that from me.

Ron pumped his fist. "I knew I could count on you mate!" He slapped my shoulder.

"Harry? He- You- What?"

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll be fine. You said so yourself! No incidents."

"But- You're not an Auror."

"Come on!" Ron cried, stamping his foot like a five-year-old, "Some adventure never hurts in my life."

"You're saying-"

"No, No, No. No." He immediately clarified, "Just that I need this. A bit of a thrill with Harry. Plus if someone was once an Auror, they're always an Auror."

"That's not how it works Ronald Weasley. You are not some goddamn Lanky Twenty Year old. If it comes to a duel-"

"It won't though."

"I'll also be there to protect him," I smirked, getting a small punch to my forearm as a response from Ron.

She looked at my growing beer-belly sceptically.

"I'll also take Albus. Never hurts to spend some time with my son."

His face lit up at the door, though he said nothing.

Hermione's will crumbled. "Fine, just don't cause trouble." She sighed.

I strode over to my wand and pocketed it.

Then I let everyone leave my office, before closing it behind me.

"Thank you for this little surprise," I muttered to Ginny, Kissing her.

"No Problem." She replied once we pulled apart. "Take care of my Brother."

I smirked once again and looked at Ron, who seemed to be practising spells with an imaginary wand.

When I touched his shoulder, he jumped a bit, before realizing that he was acting stupidly.

"Where're we going, Dad?" Albus asked while playing with the Hogwarts Prefects badge he had gotten when leaving. He seemed to cherish that thing. I didn't know they gave those out, but apparently it was something you could ask for.

"I guess Azkaban is a good place to start. There's a Floo Network straight there in the Auror's Lounge. That'll be the fastest way there."

"Wait, You have a lounge now?" Ron asked, switching between looking at me and Albus.

"Yeah, we got it around a few years after you left."

"Why didn't you mention it at any of our family get-togethers?"

"Didn't seem to be important, Why? You starting to regret leaving?"

"No..." He looked at his feet, "Maybe..." He muttered.

"Alright, well if we stay here and talk, we'll never be done."

It took five minutes to weave through corridors that seemed to be built randomly. Even after working here for years, I was still able to lose my way if I didn't look where I was going.

Finally, I found the lounge and entered through the doors.

"Dean, Seamus," I said, nodding towards them.

"Harry." They said, before noticing who else entered the room. "Weasley!" Both of them exclaimed at once.

"Dean, Seamus!" Ron exclaimed, and they exchanged a quick, manly hug.

"We haven't seen you in ages!" Dean said. "What's going on with you right now?"

"I'm Co-Owner of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Shop."

"Oh shit, they still sell stinkbombs?"

"You wouldn't believe what new ingredients George put in them. They smell absolutely Rancid now. One little prick decided to set off all two-dozen of them on display at the start of the year. We had to close for a week." Ron laughed.

"What did you do with him?" Seamus asked.

"Didn't really have to do anything. He came in during winter break, and we could still smell it in his hair."

I laughed along with everyone else.

"What about you guys? Aurors?" Ron asked the two of them.

"Yeah. We kinda started a private investigator's office. Stole it from the Muggles. After the Hundredth time where old ladies came in, asking us to save her cat, even though they had magic literally in their hands, you can guess how much we wanted to punch something."

"And then we became Aurors, yeah. With Harry Being the Boss, it was much easier to get hired."

I laughed, "Just don't go spreading that I hired you cause we're friends, or I'll have a line of pesky nobodies, telling me I'm their long lost friend, and they need a job."

"That's oddly specific," Ron said.

"There's a reason why," Dean said.

"Seems like an interesting story."

"I'll tell you later. Right now we're off to Azkaban." I said.

"What's Weasley done now?" Seamus asked.

"Piss off." Ron retorted.

"We're going to go for an inspection." Albus piped up.

"Haven't done one of those in a few years now, have we?" Seamus said, turning to Dean.

"I don't feel like doing one now, to be honest." He replied. "So good luck boys, and say hi to Anthony for me."

"Anthony Goldstein is there?"

"Yeah. He's not exactly become smarter of the years. Actually quite the opposite. Good thing you haven't really met him too much." Dean told me. "You'd lose your shit pretty quickly."

"Should I know him?" Ron asked.

"He was in the same year as us."

"Oh..."

"Well, thanks for the heads up guys." I walked towards the fireplace and waited for Ron to say goodbye to them.

Then without hesitation, I stepped inside the flames and felt them tickle my skin as I was transported far away. It was enchanted to not use Floo powder in the normal sense, where you grabbed a fistful and threw it. Less Mess, less chance of getting lost. Overall better in every sense.

In the blink of an eye, I was standing in the Arrival's Room of Azkaban. Or rather the Guard's Room of the place.

Ron followed me a few seconds later, and finally, Albus stepped through.

"Alright, where is he?"

"What do you want? Got another order from that idiot Po-"

A man stepped into the room from outside, and instantly his eyes widened, his sentence cut off at just the right moment.

"Hello, Anthony," I said. The years really hadn't been kind to him. His lanky frame and golden blonde hair were all gone. He was easily a hundred pounds larger, and his blonde hair was a dirty grey. There seemed to be half a sandwich's worth of crumbs in his beard, with the other half still in his hands.

"Mr Potter. I was not expecting a meeting."

"This isn't a meeting, Anthony. Rather an Inspection."

"What, Really? We haven't had one in years."

"Which is why it's perfect to have one now."

"Is that Ronald Weasley?"

"Hi," Ron said.

"Last time I checked, he wasn't an Auror."

"He's thinking of becoming one again, and I'm showing him around some of the areas he can go to."

Ron understood to shut up and nod along with what I said. The last thing I needed was to fill more paperwork.

Anthony nodded slowly.

Nothing happened for a good half a minute, as we just stared at each other.

Finally, I talked again, seeing if he really was as slow as Dean had said, or if he had gone into a mini-coma.

"Would you mind showing us around?"

"Oh shi- Yes, of course. Follow me."

As I went after him, I saw him put the sandwich on the table next to the enchanted door leading towards the main corridor of cells.

Ever since the Dementors had left, everything seemed much happier, though that was a hard thing to imagine for a prison.

We passed patrolling Aurors, some of who I recognized, though all of them recognized me.

The same could be said for the Prisoners.

We passed by Gregory Goyle, growing a nice bushy white beard. Convicted of the Cruciatus Curse. What a way to go. He was the same age as me, yet his life was ruined.

Alecto Carrow came next. A Death Eater. Her brother had been killed during the Hogwarts battle, like so many others.

Augustus Rookwood. Corban Yaxley. Oswell Jugson.

The Names of Voldemort's Followers could've gone on forever. Those that hadn't been killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, and during the subsequent Manhunt after those that had escaped, they were all here.

I reached the very end and peered inside.

It was who I had come to hate so many years ago. Though that hate had subsided, mainly because all interactions with her had ceased after her imprisonment, the feeling that I wanted to punch her in the gut was still there.

Dolores fucking Umbridge.

She was no longer plump and composed, rather extremely thin, and crouching on her bed. Her hair was missing the glow and sparkle that it had when she had enough time and tools to care for it. Now it was a mess of white, in some places there were even bald spots, where she had pulled out tufts of hair. Even without Dementors, it was still possible to go insane in these cages, and that is what had happened to her.

If she would've been willing to change her ways back then in Ninety-six, she would've suffered much less of a fate.

"Is that..." Ron started.

"Who comes to see me?" She croaked all of a sudden, standing up and walking up to us. She was hunched over.

"Bloody hell!"

"Potter..." She hissed. Suddenly, she crashed against the cage with a massive bang, shaking them. It hurt me to just watch her do that. The force was enough to break bones if she tried for long enough.

"Calm down Umbridge, or we'll have to calm you down," Anthony told her, showing her his wand.

It seemed to work, and she crawled back on her bed, but she continued to look at me like I was the devil. Technically, I didn't get her in here, but for some reason, she was blaming me.

I shook the cell bars and felt it move a bit.

"Once you get the chance, fix it so these don't move. I'll check back in a few days and if it's not done you'll have a write-up."

Anthony Gulped, "Alright."

"Was there anything these last few days? Anything that might be worrying?"

"Nope. I'm sure our reports are detailed enough, Sir."

"How many prisoners are there?"

"Altogether?"

I nodded.

He sighed and started counting in his head. "Maybe... Hundred and twenty?" He muttered after a few minutes.

"I want a report on my desk tomorrow. Even more detailed. Every little thing."

"Okay."

"Good, now I feel there's not much to look at here. I believe only from here can I go to the Dam."

"The- The Dam?"

"Yeah. It never hurts to check on it."

"I mean, for security purposes, we only have a portkey there."

I looked at him pointedly, and he understood after a bit.

"I'll lead you there. Come."

During our small walk there, Ron leaned over to me, so only Albus and I could hear.

"This place isn't exactly in the best of conditions. Feel pretty terrified in fact. If Umbridge, who looks like a bag of bones, has managed to get those bars so loose, what can the others do?"

"I wouldn't worry. There are around a hundred Aurors here, not to mention a few dozen MACUSA agents. Combine that with the protective charms surrounding this place, this is still very well protected, no matter what it looks like."

"Cool. That's reassuring." He muttered.

I looked at Albus, and we shared a brief smile.

"Alright, we're here."

A Massive safe door was at the end of the corridor. Anthony muttered a few words under his breath, and it swung open. In it was a Rubber duck, immediately managing to lighten the mood.

It had been my idea to have that as a Portkey, for the exact purpose of getting a laugh out of everyone who saw it.

"Thank you, Anthony. We've got it from here."

He nodded and walked away.

We touched it, and I counted down from three.

Suddenly, it felt like I was being tugged up forcefully by a fishing hook.

It was a half a minute of just being swept from side to side. The last time I'd used a portkey was... I couldn't even recall. Too long. My stomach was rebelling against the sensation.

Finally, my feet touched the ground.

Without missing a beat, Ron ran to the side and started emptying his bowels on a nearby conifer.

"I haven't been here yet. Where are we exactly dad?" Albus asked, looking around.

"The Dam. A Secluded Island off of the Coast of Scotland. Guarded by a group of Aurors. Unplottable, and probably the second most well-protected place after Azkaban."

"What is it a Dam for?"

"You'll see. Ron, you good?"

He straightened out and wiped his mouth.

"Yeah." He burped.

The Path was well built, so I decided to follow it. The last time I had been here, that hadn't existed. The Guardians must've spent their spare time well.

There was little to see past the trees, so I just whistled tunelessly.

However, the familiar sight of the Dam soon came into view. A Massive Mountain, with a large cave carved into it.

"STOP!" Came a booming voice which I recognized instantly and smiled.

"Kingsley!" I said, holding up my hands.

"Harry? Why didn't you say you were coming?" He stepped out from behind a tree.

"Sudden change of plans for today. Just a Check-up."

"Hi, Kingsley," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley? How are your parents?

"Mum's doing well, but Dad died a few years ago. It's a bit different with him gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Arthur was a good man."

"Thank you."

A bit of silence descended upon our group.

"I don't want to waste your time Harry. Come, I'll show you the Dam." Kingsley said.

"What even is this Dam?" Ron asked, "I never heard of it even when I was an Auror."

"It's a pretty well-kept secret, and for good reason," Kingsley said, "So let's just say you shouldn't mention this to anyone else, or you'll find a few Aurors in front of your house. That's goes to both of you."

Ron Gulped. Albus nodded.

We walked down the rest of the path. I saw a few Aurors looking at us, but averting their eyes when I returned their gaze.

The Large cave entrance was covered in a familiar wall of light.

"What is this?" Ron trailed off.

"The Dam." Was all I said.

A small bump appeared on the wall, where a cloaked figure was slightly visible before it retreated.

"Was that a-" Albus started.

"Dementor." Ron finished.

"After the use of Dementors as Prison Guards stopped, the Ministry never figured out how exactly to destroy them. It is probably impossible to do so. Instead, they were imprisoned here, in this cave. That is a wall of defensive magic." Kingsley explained

"And here I thought that you'd gone into retirement long ago."

"Originally that was the case, yes. It got boring pretty quick." He laughed.

We smiled along with him.

"But on a more serious note," He composed himself, "As you can see, there's been no problems. The Dam is holding out incredibly well. No Incidents, though my reports I feel are pretty detailed."

"Thank you Kingsley."

"What I don't understand is why the sudden inspection, after these many years?"

I looked around, then leaned closer to him. "Let's just say, it's a gift from Hermione. A chance to move out..."

"Gift?"

"Office Work is the death of me."

"Ah. Not one to sit still without grumbling. You never change now, do you?"

I chuckled with him.

"Well, Kingsley. I trust your experience enough to say that this inspection can end here."

"Thanks, Harry. You know boys, Hogwarts isn't far from here. Maybe you'd want to visit it?"

I thought about it for a while.

"I feel like we'd just get in the way."

"In that case, take care boys, I gotta go."

"Bye Kingsley." We all said at once.

Walking back down the path, Ron and I once again started talking, with Albus smiling along at our conversation.

"He's doing well for himself," Ron said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised how well he looks, what with his age."

"You know, that idea of visiting Hogwarts, it got me thinking..."

"You? Think?"

"Shut up." He chuckled, "Yes, I can have ideas too. Maybe we should visit it sometime. For the good memories."

"Not all memories are good there..." I muttered darkly.

Ron stayed silent for a few seconds, "Way to kill the mood, mate."

"Sorry."

"But maybe McGonagall would be happy to see us. Hopefully..."

"I'd say she would, but I've got a shitton of paperwork still back in the office. However much I hate it, I gotta do it. But you do have a point. I'll write a letter to her, see if she'll let us visit. We could get together the others and go as a massive group."

He slapped my back, laughing.

A Number of Portkeys stood on different pedestals, one with the sign saying: _Ministry of Magic Auror's Lounge. CAUTION! One Way!_

It was a mug.

"That was the end of our adventure, it would seem," I muttered, looking at my watch.

"How long was that? An Hour? Couldn't have been more than two."

"Yeah. At this age, this is all the adventure we can have sadly. Everyone Ready?"

Ron and Albus nodded, and I counted down from three. Once again, the sensation of being tugged around violently returned, but it felt much shorter this time.

We found ourselves standing back in the Lobby. And both me and Albus let go of the mug. Ron still held it, probably also trying to hold back from throwing up. The Mug disappeared with a pop the moment he let go.

"You okay?" I asked Ron. He nodded, though his face was pale.

Seamus and Dean had left some time since our meeting, and it was just us standing there.

"We'll go back to my office. We'll be able to talk a bit more if you want, though we could do a family get together sometime later this month."

"Sounds like a plan." He said, finally able to compose himself.

I guided them back through the corridors and entered the office. The Cake was still on the table, and I was looking forward to tasting it.

It also seemed that the stack of Paperwork had doubled itself. I sighed.

"Bloody hell, is it just me, or has it grown?" Ron asked, looking at the stack on my desk.

"I wish it would just be you," I muttered.

"Seems like a tough time Harry. I think I'll leave you here. It was good meeting you." He smiled, "The Shop won't take care of itself either. George has gotten lazy with old age."

"It was good seeing you too mate." I hugged him, and he left a few moments later.

Albus still stood there.

"You want to help me with some of this?" I asked him, pointing at the large stack of paper.

"Don't have much to do right now." He shrugged.

Conjuring a chair and a desk, he sat down and levitated half the pack over to him.

"Anything that you feel is important, you tell me, yeah?"

"Not the first time I've helped you, Dad." He muttered, taking the first envelope from the top and opening it.

I did the same before I remembered the cake.

"Want some?"

"Sure."

I conjured two plates, and placed one slice on each, before handing one of them to Albus.

It really was delicious.

"You talked to your brother sometime in the past?"

"Nope, he's having a jolly good time in America and forgets to send an Owl. That's my guess." He replied, reading a letter in one hand while chewing the cake.

He grabbed the next one from the pile, and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I grunted.

He threw it over to me, and I just managed to catch it. Damn, my Seeker skills were rusty.

With big red letters, the words _Classified_ were printed, followed by _Important_.

Huh, this seemed interesting. Not every day that I get one of these. Now that I think of it, I've never gotten one of these.

Opening it, I found a letter scrawled by someone in a hurry.

_Muggles in Bristol, Stoke Gifford, have reported strange green lights in a nearby house. Said inhabitants haven't been seen since then. After looking around the area, it is clear that dark magic has been used or is in use. Suspected Killing Curse. Requesting a Unit of Aurors here by the Fourteenth. Extremely Dangerous, Caution is greatly advised. Wizard/Witch may still be in the area for many weeks._

_-Tempest_

So an Informant, or Wizard living close by. The fact that it was stamped by the Head of the Message Center meant that the info was probably correct.

"Albus. Gather up as many Aurors as you can for this job. Two dozen should work. As fast as possible. We'll be heading out at the end of the week." I threw him the letter, and his eyes scanned it.

"Dad?"

"I'll tell you the plan once everyone is here, so I don't have to repeat myself."

He left the room, and I reread it just to make sure I wasn't misinterpreting it.

Someone using the Killing Curse?

Now that was something out of the ordinary.

**Very, Very Strange.**


	3. A New Story

**2038, 6 August: 148 Kenmure Avenue, Bishopbriggs, Glasgow**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Arthur! Happy Birthday to you!" Sang the small Crowd standing in front of me. I couldn't help but smile.

Taking a deep breath, I blew out six candles, managing the other five with a second one.

Cheers went up, and my friends came round to hug me.

"Here ye go, ye little niffler." My uncle said, handing me a package.

"What's that mean?" I asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

He was about to say, but my mother elbowed him in the ribs, trying to be subtle, but failing.

"Och! Just a weird word that came tae me head. Don't worry 'bout it." He muttered, walking away with a limp. That limp had always been there ever since I remembered him. He never talked about it. That and his accent.

Some of my friends came next, giving me a box that rattled as I took it.

"Thanks, guys! You shouldn't have gotten me something." I said, looking at them.

"Why wouldn't we?" Fin asked.

"Ah come here," I said, giving them a group hug.

Finally came Aunt Anita, the actual Sister of my Mother. Uncle Stewart was only her Half-Brother. Her Posh accent was weird to hear next to Uncle Stew's strong Scottish one. It was like they were from a whole different family.

"Here you go Arthur, but don't open it till your mother says so."

"Och aye, same for mine. Forgot tae say..." He said.

All of them were acting quite skittish, though I didn't understand why. This birthday wasn't that big of a deal.

After that, my mother opened up the cake with an extremely large knife, handing me a piece first, before serving everyone else.

_"Chocolate..."_ I thought in my head, enjoying the intense taste of my favourite treat.

The Bang of a car door came from outside, and both Uncle Stew and Aunt Anita jumped, with Uncle reaching into his coat instantly. I didn't understand why.

Mum calmly placed a hand on his arm and looked at him sternly.

He shook himself and nodded at her.

Fin's father walked inside and looked at the partying crowd.

"I'm really sorry for spoiling the party this early on."

"Come in, Gary, eat some cake. There's still some left."

"Really can't, Cathy. I'm sorry to say, but Fin needs to leave. As soon as possible really."

"Why?" Me and Fin asked at once.

"You know the Check-up at the hospital, that we said you'd only have in a few months. They managed to find a date and time for Half Past Four. Someone else couldn't make it."

"Why can't we go another time?" Fin Moaned. "I'd rather be here than there."

"There's literally no other time for the next year. The waiting list is Packed. Come Fin, you can finish your cake in the car." He turned to mum, "If that's okay, that is. I'll bring back the cleaned plate the next time I can."

"Sure." She said, shrugging.

I looked at Fin sadly. "Bye then."

"Bye dude. Have a good birthday." He walked outside, and I heard the car pull out of the driveway.

"Well, it's sad that Fin's left, but this is still a party, so let's party!" My mum said enthusiastically, everyone else cheered.

"Well spoken," Uncle told her, pulling a party popper out of his coat, and setting it off. It seemed too large to be an actual party popper, but it was back in Uncle's Coat pocket before I could inspect it more.

My Mum gave him an angry look. She didn't like cleaning if she could help it. Only on special occasions did she make any serious exceptions. My Uncle shrugged.

I started talking and dancing with the rest of the Gang that still stayed, and time flew by in no time.

All too soon, I was saying my goodbyes to them, as they left one by one.

Finally only Mum, Uncle Stew and Aunt Anita remained.

"Now?" Uncle asked, poking Mum in the back while she was cleaning the plates. He meant to whisper it, but with his voice, that was quite hard.

Mum hissed at him, and my Uncle stepped back one step, whispering something into my Aunt's ear, who barely held back a laugh.

"What's the thing that's going to happen now?"

My mum looked at me, throwing Uncle a withering stare on the way. "We've got to talk with you about... Something. You haven't gotten my Birthday present yet, and there's a good reason for it." She took a deep breath, "It's much more important than you currently think, but all in good time."

"Come on..." I moaned impatiently.

"Be patient, all in good time. I'll finish cleaning, and then we can sit down for a bit, yeah?"

"Fine," I said, sitting down on the Sofa.

Waiting for them to finish was the exact opposite of how the party went. Slow and painfully boring.

In my hand, I held the Rubik's Cube I had gotten from my friends, trying to figure out how to complete it.

With a sigh, mum sat down beside me. Uncle Stew and Auntie Anita sat down on my other side.

"Oh come on. Stop delaying." I groaned, hardly containing the excitement in my voice, "What is it?"

"What you're going to hear and see will be a secret you'll have to keep for the rest of your life Arthur."

"What?"

Uncle Stew whipped out something from inside his coat, and before I could properly see it, all the curtains closed, and the lights turned off.

Only a dim light glowed in the hand of Uncle Stew, but the shape of the torch was weird.

"Look at me, Arthur..." Mum whispered.

I looked at her, and her eyes were tearing up.

"You're a Wizard."

Absolute silence in the room.

I started laughing, but the look on my mum's face told me this wasn't a joke. The Laugh died in my throat.

"I- I..."

"Let me explain."

I nodded.

"Wizards and Witches have always existed in the world, but they've lived far from people that aren't magical, we call them muggles. The rumours that Wizards and Witches exist, they are nothing more than Fairy Tales, and the occasional muggle thinking he can play a wizard."

"So I'm able to do card tricks, and-"

"Och, ye can do much more than that, Arthur." Uncle Stew said.

"There are many things I could tell you, but I'm sure you'd learn of them soon enough, now that you'll get involved with this world."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Me and your Father, we lived in Oxford. Its where I met him. But I kept it a secret that I was a witch, not wanting to scare him off. You were born, and everything was good until your sixth birthday."

"What happened?"

"Your first tendencies of magical prowess started to show, and lying to your Father was becoming more and more harder, and he believed less and less of them. I knew this wasn't something I could keep up for long. Sitting him down, like I'm doing with you now, I told him who I was, and who you'd become. Something broke in him that day, and his only thoughts were to publicise us, to reveal us to the muggles. He wanted to be the man who showed the world that we existed. The Ministry of Magic couldn't let that happen. They gave me a choice."

"What was the choice?" I asked.

Uncle Stew continued, seeing as how my mother was crying and Aunt Anita was comforting her.

"Obliviate him. Take away his memory. Either yer Mother did it, or the Ministry would. Cathy, she could do it gently, knowin what memories to take without causin harm. The Ministry? They wouldnae care too much 'bout which memories were bad, and which weren't. They just wanted it gone."

"Did you do it, mum?"

"I did." My Uncle muttered. "Twas better that way."

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about this... Wizarding thing. I still can't exactly believe it."

"It's a lot to process, especially for one who grew up around mostly muggles." My Aunt said.

"I did it to allow you to fit in. To get to know the Muggles, instead of becoming one immersed in the Wizarding world. Seeing your father every day, I couldn't bear that, so we moved here. Closer to your Uncle Stew. Your memories, I decided to take those of Oxford and your father. But today, you became eleven."

"Does that mean anything?"

"It means Hogwarts, lad." My Uncle said.

"Hog Warts? How does that come here now?" I looked at all of them, still thinking that this was a well planned out and executed prank.

"It's a School for Wizards and Witches. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Anyone capable of Magic in the United Kingdom gets a letter sent to them by the Ministry when they turn Eleven." My mum told me.

"Then why haven't I gotten one yet?"

"Cause yer no eleven yet. No yet."

"You were born at night, ten past two to be exact. You'll be getting the letter then. Now open your presents."

She wiped away her tears and handed me the two packages that I had gotten from my Aunt and Uncle.

Starting with Uncle Stew's, I found a box of coins in it.

They weren't pennies, in fact, they looked like they had been made of gold rather than copper.

"How many are in there? Easily more than two hundred! Stewart, you can't-" Mum started.

"The lad deserves some good gear. Seein as how ye don't have much money left, I decided tae give ye some."

"This is wizarding money?" I asked, picking one up.

"And quite a large amount too. It's a generous gift." My mum muttered, looking at Uncle Stew with wide eyes.

I said thank you, before putting it to the side and picking up the other package.

Opening that, I found a slip of paper. It was a letter, written by someone named Hermione Jean Granger. It was stamped by the Ministry of Magic. I looked at it quizzically.

"Showing that letter should allow you to get stuff done faster. Most people know me well in Diagon Alley, but that name will help. They might give you a discount too."

Uncle Stew huffed, "O' course, the Word of an Auror ain't the same as that of the Minister of Magic."

"Why would it be Stewart?" Aunt Anita muttered. "Mrs Granger was quite helpful when I put forward my request. After being there for so long, she knows me well."

"Well, at least I can say I know Harry Potter."

"Stop Bickering!" My mother told them, and they listened.

"Thank you for all these presents," I said, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Now-"

"Wait, Cathy. How'll the lad know we're not just pullin his leg? Let me show him somethin."

"Fine. Something harmless Stewart."

He grabbed the flashlight firmer and pointed it forward. I noticed it was made out of wood, and way too thin to be a functioning torch. A... Wand?

"Expecto Patronum!" He exclaimed, and instantly a white veil appeared from the end of the stick, forming a wall at first before the form of an animal also became clear.

A dog, or rather a Wolf ran across the living room, looking at all of us.

Then it disappeared. I just stared at the spot where the wolf had stood, gobsmacked.

"My God..."

"Yes, yes. Magic is definitely something Arthur, but you've just gained a whole lot of information, and we've given you little time to think about what this means. Sleep on it a bit."

"How could I sleep? This is Amazing! I'm a Wi-"

I felt the tip of Uncle Stew's stick touch my temple, and my eyes instantly felt heavy.

The last sensation I had was being caught mid-air as I quickly fell asleep.

I awoke to a knocking sound on glass. Sitting up suddenly, I stared at my window. It was dark outside, but the outline of a bird was clearly visible sitting on my windowsill. In its beak was a letter.

"Holy Cow. Yes!" I yelled, punching the air above me. I couldn't believe what I had found out today. The entire discussion had returned to me.

Jumping up from my bed, I ran over to the window and opened it.

The Owl marched in, very comically, and shoved his head forward. The letter was sealed with red wax.

I took it, and he actually bowed, before flying outside.

Not opening the letter right away, I thought about how my life was changing. In the span of half a day, I learned things I thought were only true in fairy tales.

Reading the letter, my eyes widened.

_Dear Arthur Lucas Graham. We are proud to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to start your first year there. Due to your lineage being Half-Blood (Part Magical, Part Muggle Parents) we will make sure you are properly informed by a Hogwarts member of staff. Furthermore, you will find enclosed a list of Text Books and other items that are needed for starting your school year._

_Best of Regards, and a happy start to your first year._

_-Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Minerva McGonagall._

The list really was attached to it, so I skimmed through it.

_Magical Drafts and Potions; The Standard Book of Spells Year 1; The Dark Forces: The Guide to Self-Protection; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi; A History of Magic; A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration; Magical Theory; Fantastic Beasts and where to find them; Wand; Uniform (Minimum of three Sets); Protective Gloves (Dragon's Hide); Cauldron;_

The Last sentence was as followed: _No Items with Dark Magic, Prank Items or others deemed unfit by the rules of Hogwarts. Breaking said rules will result in detention, House Points being removed, or, if severe enough, expulsion. Please keep this in mind._

The doorbell rang, and I put the letter on my desk.

Who'd be at the door at this time of day?

Silently opening my bedroom door, I crept down the stairs. From the top of it, I had a clear view of the door and Uncle Stew, who was walking over to open it.

Laying down, I had less chance of getting spotted.

"State yer name." He said, pointing his wand at the door. I was now absolutely certain it was a wand.

"Minerva McGonagall. Let me in Stewart, you oaf." Came the reply.

"Och! Headmistress. Sorry 'bout that." He opened the door, and an elderly woman dressed in robes stood there.

"Your Paranoia always annoyed me."

He smirked.

"Where's Cathy? Have you told him?" She asked, stepping inside.

"O' course headmistress. Was the final thing we did 'fore he went tae sleep."

"Was it that boring?"

Uncle Stew snorted, "Nay, we just wanted him tae relax a bit."

"I never understood why you'd hide this fact for so long. All of the other letters had been sent in June. June, for goodness sake. But out of my own kindness, I honoured your wish to wait a bit."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"It's already done, no? Where is the boy now?"

"Up in his room. Sleepin."

"You continue to amaze me, Stewart."

She pulled out a wand, much different to Uncle Stew's, and flicked it towards me.

Suddenly, the stairs turned to a ramp and I found myself sliding down it like a Penguin on ice. Totally shocked, I sat in front of the Headmistress of Hogwarts and my Uncle, who was looking at me with wide eyes. All whilst being in my Pyjamas.

"Ummmm. Good evening Mrs McGonagall." I said.

"It's good we've finally met, Mr Graham. I'm surprised you know my name." She smiled.

"Stand up, Boy," Uncle said, grabbing my forearm and hoisting me onto my feet.

"I believe you've gotten your letter of invitation. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It's where I read your name."

Before she could say anything more, my mother walked in.

"Professor McGonagall. What a pleasant surprise!" She exclaimed.

"Cathy Graham. I am not willing to say the same. Rarely do I make such exceptions for people, and each time I only do it grudgingly."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to come. There's not really much to tell him. We've given him most information that we thought necessary, and the rest he can learn through interacting with his peers."

"I do not doubt that you've given him the proper information, however, it is my duty to come here. You haven't been near any wizards apart from your siblings for the last few years. I can offer up one of my colleagues to help your son with buying his supplies. Unless your Brother here, or your sister, assuming she's close by, is willing to take him."

"Anita's Gone back to London, but Stewart, do you want-"

"Sure thing! I'll happily take him along with me. Haven't been in Diagon Alley since... Since-"

"A long time ago. I can't care less, there's still much for me to do. This year is busier than I had first thought. If you need help, contact me. Hagrid'll happily help with anything, though he's not like he was in his prime." The Headmistress said, "As for Mr Graham, I hope you'll enjoy Hogwarts." She looked at me.

"What about my current school?"

"Your Muggle School? We've got that covered, don't worry. However, there was one thing your Mother, Aunt and Uncle were right about. Such information in one go is never good to dwell over for long. You've been sleeping for a while, I suggest going back. Your life will be changing from now on. You can't get over that fact in one day or even a month."

I looked up at her. Stern, but I could also see a motherly sort of gaze in them. I understood why she was angry at my family, but she didn't seem that bad.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Also, from now on, call me Headmistress, or at least Professor. You're now a student of Hogwarts." She smiled, before literally disappearing into thin air.

"Wh-"

"Apparition. Advanced magic. Something you can think about some other day. Go to sleep Arthur, you'll be travelling to London tomorrow." Mum said.

I nodded slowly and walked back up the stairs. My heart was thumping so fast I was scared it would jump out of my chest. God knows how, but my eyes closed, and I was drifting into a dream.

**A Dream about Magic.**


	4. Dark Clouds Gather

**2038, 9 August: Bristol, Stoke Gifford**

"Barnabas, shut off the lights," I whispered, and the streets went dark a moment later.

Some of the best Aurors the Ministry had to offer were with me. If a dark wizard was inside the house, he'd be in for quite a bit of a surprise.

"Alright, Philip, Stewart. Raise the Charms around the house. Muggles seeing things should be down to a bare minimum or Cabot and his team will have my ass ."

"Right away, Mr Potter," Stewart muttered. The man reminded me of an old friend. Alastor Moody. Determined and experienced, not to mention the magical leg. He joined the ranks of the Auror's a year or two after me, and he was incredibly skilled to this day. I liked him, and could easily call him a friend.

We stepped onto the lawn, while the charms and spells of protection were raised over us.

The House seemed normal from the outside, no lights shone.

"Alright, Victor, Albus and Trevor. You three stay right here. Seamus, Dean and Finnigan, you go around back. Stewart and Philip, keep the charms strong. As for the rest of us, find a window or door. We go in from all directions."

Everyone nodded, signalling they understood their orders. I chose the front door and called over Charlie. Before entering, I waited a bit to make sure everyone was ready.

"Three, Two, one... Bombarda!" I exclaimed, pointing my wand at the doorknob. The entire door flew off its hinges. All around the house I heard wood splintering and glass breaking as the Auror's entered.

Covered by Charlie, I slowly walked forwards, being careful of any traps that I might activate.

Soon enough, I became aware of a ghastly smell. The smell of pure rot. The smell of death...

"That's foreboding," Charlie commented, he too aware of the smell.

"I think it's coming from there," I said, pointing at the nearest door with my wand. A moment later, it was flying off of its hinges as my spell struck it.

Nothing.

"I'd say it's more from inside there," Charlie muttered.

I agreed with him, and slowly we reached the alcove leading to what seemed to be the living room. I was sure the smell was coming from there.

Stepping inside, I only just stopped myself from vomiting. Charlie was less lucky and promptly threw up all over his shoes, some of it still splattering against my trouser leg.

No Horror story could talk about what was inside the room.

Three bodies. A child and two women.

One woman was gutted, her innards decorating the wall and roof. The second, well, had half her face missing. Down to the bone. As if something bestial had gnawed at it for hours.

As for the child... It was best not to look at it for long enough to describe it.

"What the fuck?" Charlie asked, gasping while wiping his mouth.

"This was no simple murder," I said, trying to take deep breaths, but only the smell of death penetrated my nose.

A Second door swung open, and a group of Aurors entered. They too looked sick to the very core, with many of them following Charlie's actions.

"You don't say, sir."

"Go outside, and switch places with Stew. Send him in. I need his help."

He seemed to be happy to leave this place.

Five minutes passed, and Stew appeared next to me.

Few things had ever gotten to him before, but this made even his face pale. I could see he was just as close to being sick as I was.

"You need to help me, Stew," I told him, shaking his shoulder.

"Sure..." He gulped, his eyes darting to me. They were tearing up.

"I have a feeling something much worse than the killing curse was used here."

"It- It looked like Necromancy tae me."

"I see it like that too."

"What could've happened here?"

"Let's see." I stepped forward. My boots stuck to the floor with every step, and each time I lifted them, it sounded like tearing open a cardboard box.

"Appare Vestigium," I muttered, pointing my wand at the gristly scene.

Yellow Mist erupted from the tip and covered invisible traces of magic and items affected by it.

A figure of a man stood outlined on the far side of the room, his face covered in a mask. The Green colour of the killing curse was clearly outlined, but what seemed most important was the third body which was missing now, however it had been affected by a curse of some sort, as the outline was still there.

That body was what had been used for the act of Necromancy.

"So we have an Inferius walkin around, do we?" Stew asked.

"Or something along that line. Yeah."

I looked at him and saw he was shaking badly, something I rarely saw on an Auror, and never before on Stewart.

"What is it, my Friend?"

"I-I just thought 'bout me family."

"You have a wife?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't told me about them.

"Nay, Two sisters and a Nephew."

"Oh..." I looked at the mauled corpses, realizing what thoughts had probably gone through his head. "Go outside for some fresh air, I'll follow you a moment later."

"Thank ye." He said, slowly shuffling outside.

I took one last look around the room, before sealing off all entrances to it with spells. It wouldn't do much, but at least I felt like I did something. We'd need a clean-up crew for that, which meant more people having nightmares.

As I walked outside, the Albus, Trevor and Victor walked up to me.

"What happened in there?" Albus asked.

"We need new orders from the Ministry. Albus, tell them that serious dark magic, Necromancy, took place here. We need to Obliviate the muggles that witnessed the event, so bring a few people from the Obliviator Headquarters too."

"Was it really that bad?" Trevor piped in.

"You can say. Let's just say you're happier not seeing the scene." I said, sighing.

"Stewart came out looking like he was covered in chalk," Victor started, "So it must've been-"

"Comfort him a bit, he needs it."

"Stew? He's like the toughest guy in the Auror's Office. What-"

"Please, Just don't ask questions... I don't want to think about it anymore today. Now Albus, please go and-"

Before I could finish, a yell came from inside the house, before an explosion blew half the roof off. Splinters rained down on us like snow.

"WANDS OUT!" I yelled.

Multiple Screams, Red and Green lights and sounds of spells hitting objects came from the area that the explosion had originated from. There was no clear view.

I was just about to run into the house when the entire front side flew off towards us. Only Stewart's quick reflexes saved us from a painful death. With a pop, the entire mass of wood, bricks and concrete turned into bubbles.

The masked man I had seen appear in the room was standing before us. His eyes near-instantaneously fixated upon me.

If the other Auror's hadn't shot spells at him, I would've been his first target, that, I was sure of.

A Barrage of spells flew towards him, but with a curt flick of the wand, a magical shield appeared around him, making all spells ricochet in random directions.

I noticed a small body swinging on his belt as he walked towards me. It was naked but was definitely a man. We had our Inferius.

Two balls of Red flew out of my wand, but they were sent spinning off into the sky by the same shield.

Volley after Volley of Spells flew at the man, who simply continued walking slowly towards us while everything was deflected.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Someone yelled, but I couldn't pinpoint his voice.

The Green blast of light flew through the air and was blocked by a cinderblock.

In retaliation, the dark wizard fired the same spell back, but this time it hit something. Jacob went down as the green light struck him.

Other than that one shot back, he never took his eyes off of me. This man was baying for my blood.

But he stopped. As if he had a sudden change of mind. Either that, or he had finally noticed he was sorely outnumbered, not like we had caused too much damage to him thus far.

Blue flames appeared around him, spreading towards Victor and Trevor. One of the flames licked the underarm of Trevor, who was too slow to jump back. In the blink of an eye, he was engulfed in blue fire, disintegrating into ash.

"GET BACK!" I yelled.

I saw some of us setting up protective measures against the fire, but it seemed to burn through India's water shield without a problem, causing her to die a horrid death.

"Crucio!" Came the voice of the man, and the torture curse struck Charlie, who was trying hard with Philip to hold the Protective Shield around the house in one piece.

He fell down, crying from the pain.

Angered, Philip turned around to fire a curse at the Dark Wizard. However green light struck his chest before he could even utter the words.

Crumpling in on himself, he died.

The Shield cast around the man was still holding up, though the first signs of panic were starting to become visible on the man's face.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA" I yelled, and the ball of light sped towards the shield, connecting with it in a spectacular way. The Man was blown off his feet, and his shield was destroyed.

The Blue flames charged towards him as if it was some sort of dog, rushing to defend its master. Engulfing him, the flames kind of shielded him from spells.

"NOW!" I yelled, sending spell after spell into him.

A hand poked through the flames, pointing towards the sky. The Blue Flames followed the direction, heading straight for the shield surrounding us.

"SECURE THE-"

Crashing against the wall, the blue flames burned through it like it was made of paper. Albus had managed to feed a few protective spells into the massive defence spell, but he was thrown back as the flames crashed down to the ground.

I stared at Albus, hoping for some sign of life.

"POTTER!" Finn yelled, throwing himself at me. Whatever had been heading my way, it struck Finn instead. He writhed on the floor for a few seconds, cuts appearing all over his body. Then he was gone.

As for the Dark Wizard, seeing how his last attempt at killing me had also failed, he apparated. Gone as fast as he had arrived.

"He's gone now! Treat the wounded!" I ordered.

A good thirty minutes went by before those that were unharmed could gather around. Albus had been knocked unconscious, but other than that he felt fine. I had sent him back to the Ministry to call for more people. He'd be arriving with backup shortly. Hopefully. There were people that needed some more serious treatment.

"What the fuck happened?" Barnabas asked, sighing.

"We've got a new dark wizard trying to show us how powerful he is. We underestimated him." I said, holding my side. Whatever that dark spell had been, a part of it had still struck my ribcage. It was bandaged, though the bloody clothes would have to wait with changing.

"Well, that underestimation lost us nearly a dozen Auror's. Philip, Trevor, Finn, David, Tom, Chuck, Andy, Jacob, India, Carly. Another Four people got wounded, and probably won't do much until they're better."

"They knew what they were getting into Barnabas. Don't lay into me." I roared, looking at him.

"Hey lads, let's not do this, shall we? We've lost enough today without ye two tearin each other's throats out."

"His fuckery led to the death of Finn. I SAW HIM SAVE HIS ASS. FOR WHAT?"

"I SAID SHUT YER GEGGIE 'FORE I CUT YER BAWS OFF!" Stewart yelled back.

I held up my hands, waiting for both of them to calm down.

"I made a mistake, I cannot deny. I feared for my Son, and if he was alive. Yet you blame me for the death of Finn, who sacrificed himself?"

I looked at Barnabas, who hung his head.

"We all lost friends and family today, but we can't do anything about it right now. There will be time to mourn. Once Albus returns with the backup, I'll contact the Minister Personally, and get everything sorted. I suggest all of you take some time off as soon as possible."

Ten minutes passed, and Albus returned with what seemed like half the Ministry in tow. Aurors, Medical staff, Obliviators and many more I couldn't name.

I said my goodbyes, before apparating away. A moment later I stood in my office. It was one of the few places I could apparate to without having to fill in multiple pages of paperwork. My surroundings were so calm, and such an everyday sight, that for a moment the thought that all of this had just been some messed-up dream went through my head.

Looking at the ash on my hands quickly dispelled that idea. People had died this day.

Shaking my head, I thought about my next course of action. Starting at Hermione's office would be a good start.

Jogging all the way to the Minister's office, I just happened to reach the Secretary as she was packing up for the day.

"Oh, Mr Potter... What Brings you here?" She asked.

"I need to speak to Mrs Granger at once. Is she still here?"

"No... She left a few hours ago. I can leave a message for her if you wish."

"I can't wait that long sadly." I smiled, "Thank you." I said, before jogging back to my office.

Once inside, I waited a bit to calm down. Wouldn't want to splinch myself.

In between breathes, I pictured the rickety house of the Weasleys. That's where Hermione and Ron still lived. They said it was far away from the buzz of the city, which they liked.

Apparating there, I opened my eyes. Nearly the same as I remembered it, though since my teenager years it had grown by a floor or two, and the colours were a bit different. Deatheaters had destroyed it during the Second Wizarding War.

Whether the reason they had given was the real reason they had stayed or not, I was thankful they had. That gave a reason to visit this place, which I'd otherwise not do. This place still held many memories.

I walked to the door and knocked.

Mrs Weasley Opened the door slowly.

"Harry, my dear! What are you doing here at this time of day?" She asked, "And what on earth did you do to be so dirty? Come in!" She grumbled, dusting me off as I stepped inside. She had changed little, except for the grey hairs exchanging the ginger ones. The Death of Arthur had affected her the most out of everyone, but she seemed to have recovered fairly well.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley. I need to talk with Hermione at once. It's important."

"You kids, always in a hurry. She's upstairs, Ronald and Rose are home too."

I smiled and walked up the stairs. The inside was completely different, though the layout was the same. Well... Except for the fact that there was a whole new wing. I found myself at another door.

Knocking, I waited for a while.

"Yes Mu-" Ron noticed it was me. "Harry! What on earth happened to you?"

"It's a long story. I need to talk with Hermione."

"Of course, come in, we were just having a late-ish dinner."

I stepped inside and took off my coat.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose exclaimed in surprise.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Uhhh..."

"If you want you can join us. I mean if it's okay with you Hermione."

"Of course, but tell me, Harry, why are you covered in ash?"

"I've got to talk about something with you. It's-"

"We can talk about it over dinner." She flicked her wand, and a plate with cutlery was laid out. I sat down, albeit grudgingly.

Hermione gave me a piece of bread and some ham, before sitting down to finish her sandwich.

I couldn't get myself to eat anything. My appetite was gone. I had tried getting rid of the images burned into my head, but only the heat of the battle had managed to distract me. That scene of dark magic would haunt me for the rest of my life.

After I sat there for five minutes without doing or saying anything, Hermione finally realized just how big the problem could be.

"Ron, can you take Rose to the living room? We can finish dinner later." Hermione said.

"Mum, I'm not a kid, I'm Thirty! I see shit every day in Mungo's."

"You want to listen to what an Auror experienced that made him lose his appetite?"

She thought about it for a moment, before getting up, and following Ron.

"So what happened?" She asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know if you knew, but I got an assignment shortly after returning from the inspection. Rather a message from an informer. Green lights were seen, and nobody had left the house for days."

"A Deatheater still missing? I thought they had all been imprisoned."

"If only." I muttered, "The Sight I saw was much worse. Black Magic. Necromancy."

She frowned, "That explains why you're like that. How many people did you take with you?"

"Two dozen. I had just finished looking around and was outside, giving orders and whatnot. An Explosion caused the roof to splinter into tiny pieces, and instantly we got ready for anything. A Masked man with a tiny body hanging from his belt ran outside. He was far more powerful than any normal Deatheater. Too many people died in that fight."

"Who could you compare him to?"

"Voldemort."

Her eyes widened, "That's impossible, he died-"

"I know Hermione, I killed him! The Problem is I, for some reason, think that what he showed was not everything he could do. This man is a danger, killing ten of my Auror's and wounding another four severely."

"This isn't good... What can we do?"

"I need your permission to double the Guards at Azkaban and at the Dam, as well as placing more Guards at the Ministry and at Diagon Alley. Furthermore, we need to give out a Worldwide warning to all Wizards. You also need to inform the British Prime Minister as fast as possible. When Voldemort returned, nobody believed he had, thus we were unprepared. We have to take this as seriously as possible."

"Let's go." She nodded, before turning towards the living room, "Ron, Rose. I need to go back to the Ministry for a while. Finish dinner without me, I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Take care, dear!" Ron said.

She grabbed her coat, and I grabbed mine. Then she held my arm, and together we apparated to my office.

"Alright, I'll let you write the papers you deem necessary, while I go upstairs. What's the time?"

"Ten to Twenty-two."

"Okay, I'll bring down the stuff we need."

She strode outside. I grabbed the sheets of paper and enchanted the quills to start writing.

Hermione returned ten minutes later with a box of stamps and other objects.

"They done?" She asked.

"I think." I pointed towards the automated pens, while I was searching for the wanted paper template.

She strode over and started signing the papers. A pop made my head whip to the direction it had come from. A house-elf stood there.

"Thank you, Peepy, for coming so quickly," Hermione said to the house-elf.

"Mrs Granger. What can I help you with?"

"There's an emergency that's recently happened, and we need you to call the other elves here. Together you need to take these various documents to the people they are needed for."

"Of course Minister, at once." The Elf saluted and disapparated.

She finished stamping the papers, and I finally found the template. Quickly filling it out, I finished it just as the elves returned. There were many of them, and one of them looked at me.

"Please, take this to be duplicated. Hermione, how much should the reward be?"

"Ten thousand galleons."

My eyes widened, "That's a fortune-"

"And the Ministry can spare that much. I trust your instincts enough to know that this will be a problem if we don't do anything about it."

"Your choice..." I muttered, writing the amount on, before stamping it with my own stamp, and Hermione handing hers to me to stamp it with that too.

Handing it to the elf, she disappeared with a pop.

Soon all elves were gone, and only me and Hermione stood in the room.

"Alrighty, That's done. I never understood why Magical Law Enforcement couldn't be done by the Head of the Department."

"I asked for it, remember? So I don't do anything stupid, and neither does anyone following in my footsteps. It's enough of a privilege to let me be the Head of the Department as well as the Auror's Office."

She nodded, before looking at me. I could see she hadn't really been following what I had said.

"We need to talk with the Muggle Prime Minister now."

"Now? He's probably asleep, or getting ready to sleep."

"And?"

"I doubt he'll be too pleased if we appear there, while he's in his Jammies."

She rolled her eyes.

"This is more important than his sleeping schedule. Just come here."

She grabbed my arm, as soon as I was close enough, and we were gone. In the blink of an eye, we stood in the lobby of Number Ten, Downing Street. Like the Weasleys place, it was the same as I remembered it from my previous trips here, though there were no childhood memories to be found here.

A man in a dressing gown was brushing his teeth whilst walking upstairs. He had just seen us apparate out of thin air, and was staring at us wide-eyed. The Toothbrush slowly fell out of his mouth.

"Prime Minister Jacobs?"

"Huh?" He asked, still shocked, with toothpaste covering his mouth.

"We need to talk. It's a matter of your safety and that of the country."

"Oh, um... Yeah, come upstairs. We can sit down there."

Hermione walked forward, and I followed.

The Prime Minister was sitting in an armchair, and looking at us when we stepped inside.

As Hermione sat down, he seemed to remember the toothpaste around his mouth, and quickly wiped it away, before smiling.

"Do you still remember me?" Hermione asked.

"Who can forget the person who hand-delivered me the biggest secret in the world?" He smirked.

"Alright..." She crossed her legs, while I stood behind her with my arms crossed, "As of a few hours ago, an event happened that has greatly shocked both me and the other Dark Wizard hunters."

"Dark Wiz- What are you talking about?"

"A Dangerous man is on the loose. He's already killed an entire family of Muggles, as well as ten of my best Aurors, and I doubt he'll be stopping there. We want you to act upon this information, and make him a wanted man." I said.

"Alright, that can be done. What does he look like, or what's his name."

I looked at Hermione, who nodded, before looking back at the President, "Well we know little about him. He wears a black metal mask and a similar cloak."

"... and a black cloak..." He muttered whilst writing it down, "Alright... Anything else?"

"That's all I'm afraid. Be sure to contact us if he is sighted. We'll be looking out for him."

"What about me? Won't I be a target, seeing as how high a position I'm in?"

"That is a concern, yes. Within a day or two, Two Auror's will arrive. They'll be here for your protection. I give you my word that they'll be the best."

"Thank you." He smiled, "But where are my manners? Tea? Maybe some biscuits?"

"No thank you, Mister Jacobs. This meeting hasn't exactly been agreed upon yet, so I want to keep it short and simple till it's been voted for."

"Ah, I understand. Well, though this meeting was quite a surprise, I was happy to see you again, Mrs Granger."

"I can say the same, Prime Minister." She said, standing up. I looked at the floor and saw ashy footprints on the carpet. Easy to clean out, I would say. Still, I felt a bit bad. Grabbing Hermione's arm we apparated away. Standing in front of the Weasley house once more. The entire thing had maybe taken an hour.

Hermione looked at me. "I wasn't expecting my evening to be so hectic."

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"Wanna finish dinner with us, or are you going home?"

"I'd happily stay, but I think Ginny is worried about me. She knows about my mission, and... yeah."

"Alright then, I'll say Goodbye in your name to Ron and Rose."

"Thanks. Take care, Hermione."

"And you Mr Potter, You stay safe." She smiled, hugging me, before she realized I was covered in ash. Walking up to the door, Mrs Weasley opened it and was surprised to see Hermione, who to her knowledge until then, was still upstairs.

With a smile, I disapparated. My Target: Home.

Yet as I walked up to the door, I couldn't help but think what trouble was brewing.

Whatever happened today, and to that Man, I doubted he'd go down quietly if found.

**I just hoped the casualties would stay at a minimum.**


	5. Shopping Trip

**2038, 7 August: 148 Kenmure Avenue, Bishopbriggs, Glasgow**

"Are ye ready, lad?" Uncle Stew asked.

"Yes. I think so."

"Alright then, come here." He said. I saw a bag in his right hand, and a suitcase in his left. "Say goodbye, tae yer mother."

"Take care, Dear," Mum said, hugging me. "And listen to what your Uncle says."

"Ach, he'll be fine." He said.

She let go, and I stepped beside my uncle, facing the fireplace.

"Now, take yer hand, and grab a handful of this dust." He shook the bag, "And ye need tae speak very clearly. We're goin tae Diagon Alley."

I did as told, and stood there with a handful of this weird dust.

"Now, stand in the fireplace, say the words, and throw it at yer feet."

"This works?"

"Of Course." My mum said.

I felt incredibly stupid doing it, but I stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I yelled and threw the powder at my feet.

Green flames engulfed my body and I was so scared I screamed. I wasn't proud, but at that moment I thought I would die.

I started running away, not even realizing there was no burning sensation. I collided with something that yelped in fright.

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a place I wasn't familiar with. On the floor was a girl, my age, carrying a basket of books that were, thanks to me, now strewn on the floor.

"Oh... Ummm sorry." I said, helping her up, before kneeling down to help collect her books.

"It's okay I guess." She muttered, brushing herself off, "You were screaming like a little girl. Was that your first time using Floo powder?"

"Umm... yes," I muttered sheepishly.

She laughed.

"My name is Sarah Williams. Starting my first year at Hogwarts this year."

"Nice to meet you?" I stuttered, handing her the books, "I mean... Nice to meet you. I'm Arthur Graham. I'm starting there too."

Her eyes widened as she realized we'd be going to the same school.

"That's amazing! I hope we can speak more in-"

At that point, my Uncle exited the fireplace behind me, in a much more dignified way then I probably had.

"Lad yer already makin friends, I see."

"Uh, yes. A Bit of an accident really."

Sarah's eyes widened to the size of a two-pound coin.

"You're- You're-"

"Aye, Aye. I'm Stewart Graham..."

"I have your Chocolate Frog Card. Oh my God. Can I get an autograph?" She exclaimed, holding up a piece of paper.

My uncle conjured a pen seemingly out of thin air and gave her an autograph.

"Uncle, you're famous?" I asked.

"Wait, you don't know who you're Uncle is? How can that be? He's one of the most famous Aurors after Harry Potter himself."

"Auror? What's-"

"Enough questions, boy. We'll be here all day at this pace. Twas nice meetin ye." My Uncle nodded to the girl and pulled me away.

I waved to her, and she waved back.

"So You're Famous?" I asked again as we walked away.

"Ye could say."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Yer've only known 'bout wizards for less than a day, why would that've been on me tae-do list tea tell ye?"

"I don't-"

"Now Can ye walk normally, or do I have tae drag ye through the whole street?"

We stopped for a bit, he let go of my arm and we continued down the street side-by-side. The entire place looked amazing. Shops of all kind, with such interesting stuff in each window that I could be here all day and still not be ready to leave.

"First stop, Ollivander's."

"Who's that?"

"A Wandmaker. Ye'll be gettin yer first wand."

I felt my heart beat quicker at the thought. A wand!

We reached a shop that had the Words _Ollivander's _Written above the door. It looked nice, with the slight gold outlines of the grooves, and the well-worked wooden planks.

As we entered, a bell rang above the door.

"Welcome to- Oh, Stewart. Welcome back!" An old man behind the counter started.

"Garrick! Been a long time!"

"Ah yes, but we're both busy men. Well, what brings you here today?"

"We need a wand for this lad. Startin his first year in Hogwarts this year."

"Ah, a First Year. Interesting. Do you know who I am?"

"Och, he only knows about Wizard stuff since yesterday. He knows little tae nothin."

"Damn, well never mind then. My name is Garrick Ollivander, and this is my shop." He smiled, "I've sold wands for many generations, including your Uncle here. I still remember his wand. Blackthorn, Phoenix Feather Core, Twelve and Three-Quarter Inches long, Supple Rigidity."

"Very Good, Garrick." My Uncle chuckled.

"The wand still work for you?"

"Well, twas hard tae work with, in school at least, but we've gotten along well enough since then. It held up in quite a lot of fights."

"Good... Good. Alright so, Mister Graham, Come closer." I did as told and stepped closer, "Choosing a wand is not as simple a task as at first it may seem. You see, it is the wand that chooses the owner. It might sound strange, but it's true. Come around back, and choose the one you feel connected to."

I followed Mr Ollivander behind the desk and looked at the wall of boxes stacked there.

"Close your eyes, relax, whatever you feel best you'd do in this situation."

I did as told once more, and relaxed, holding my hand up in front of me.

"What're ye doing boy?" Uncle asked.

"Shush, let him. If it helps, then let him."

"That one," I said, pointing at a random direction I thought I'd felt something from.

"Huh, interesting choice." He took it from the wall and opened the box before pulling out a wand that looked like it had been carved from bone.

He spun it around a bit.

"I like how it looks."

"Aspen, Unicorn hair core, Eleven and a half inches, unyielding. Hmmm. Try it out."

He handed it to me on his open palms, and I took it.

"Just a few little move-"

I moved it a bit, and the entire top part of the stack of wands flew into the air, and the wand sprang out of my hand. Wand boxes crashed to the ground, and each time one landed, I flinched.

"I'm so sorry!" I muttered. I could see my Uncle frown, but he said nothing.

"This was to be expected, my dear boy. It's rare you choose your wand on the first try. Please help me pick these up though."

I nodded, and started grabbing boxes. There were hundreds.

Boredom slowly overcame me, and I started to whistle a tune I had heard on my Mother's Radio. It always played old songs from the past.

How did it go?

"Almost Heaven... West Virginia." I whispered to myself, and without realising it, I was singing it in the end. Its tune was so good, it had been in my head for the past few days.

I felt a buzz of sorts come from the pile. I couldn't explain it, but I picked up a wand box that was a tad bit larger than the rest.

"I may have felt something in this Sir. Can we try it out?"

"Huh." He pulled out an incredibly elegant looking wand.

"Red Oak, Unyielding..." Mr Ollivander stated, before gasping.

"What is it, Garrick?" My Uncle asked

"I haven't sold one of these in..." He thought for a second, "To be frank with you, I think I've never sold one with this core. Though I've got a few of them done and tested."

"Well, what's the core then?" Uncle Stew asked impatiently.

"Thestral Tail Hair..." He looked at it. "Fourteen and a Quarter Inches long."

"Wait, yer tellin me that the wand has the same core as the Elder Wand?"

"That is correct." He paused for a moment, thinking, "Here you go, Mister Graham. Your wand." Mr Ollivander handed me the wand, and I took the hilt. Pretty big, I had to admit.

"Try swinging it a few times. Like you're casting a spell."

I tried practising the moves that I had seen Uncle Stew do when he showed me that wolf.

"That's the Patronus Charm's Movements, am I correct?" He asked.

"Aye..." My Uncle replied.

I couldn't tell why, but I really liked it. The shape and movement of it, even the colour.

"I love it," I said, looking at my Uncle.

"Alright, I guess we'll take it. But don't blame me if somethin goes wrong. Seven is it Garrick?"

"Four's enough. I'm curious about how it'll work. If it turns out to not be the correct choice, just bring it back."

"Thanks for that then, here." Uncle handed him four gold coins, and Mr Ollivander smiled.

"Come along now Arthur, we've still got much tae do. Goodbye, me friend."

"Bye Stewart, and Goodbye to you too Arthur." He smiled once more. We walked back outside, and the door closed behind us.

"Wand's off of our list. Books are next." Uncle said, looking for the next shop. "Flourish and Blotts..." He muttered.

I looked around my surroundings a bit and noticed that most people walked around in clothes that were too stereotypical to be true. I would've laughed at anyone that said wizards and witches actually dressed like that if it wasn't for the fact that actual evidence was in front of me. Pointy hats, Long robes. One carried a Cauldron, another carried a Chicken that burped fire.

"Ach, there it is!" Uncle Stew exclaimed and started walking towards the shop he had spotted.

As I followed, my gaze inadvertently wandered to his limp, and before I thought about it, the question came out of my mouth.

"What happened to your leg, Uncle?"

"Och, that. Aye... A dangerous job, being an Auror, not gonna lie. This is a reminder of that." I heard him knock on the leg and it clanged, "A rather nasty Dark Wizard caught me off guard durin me first years at work."

"That sucks."

"Ye could say that aye. I'd love tae have me leg back, but this way it serves as a constant reminder..." He trailed off.

"Of what?"

"Of- Of... Ach forget it. Ye ask too many questions yer too young for."

I pouted and didn't say another thing right until we entered the book shop. The sheer number of people packed inside was scary.

"Woah."

"Och, God damn it." My Uncle cursed.

"Stewart?" A Blonde man with slightly wrinkly skin walked up to us. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Draco Malfoy... A- Pleasure?"

"Why'd that have to be a question, my good man?" Mr Malfoy laughed, but I felt little friendliness in it.

"So how's yer... father?"

Instantly his eyes darkened.

"You know bloody well, my father is free of all charges and has been ever since the fall of the Dark Lord."

"Bah, Death Eaters remain Death Eaters. 'Tis somethin I'm fairly certain of." My Uncle growled, I saw his finger twitch towards his wand, and Mr Malfoy's hand also jerked towards his belt.

"My Good Sirs, if you have a problem with each other, please take it outside." An Older man said from the crowd of wizards.

Mr Malfoy seemed to realize the situation he was in, "Goodbye, Stewart." He strode outside briskly, followed by a much smaller and younger copy of Mr Malfoy, carrying a large bag of books.

"Not a word tae yer mother." Uncle Stewart told me, before turning to the Old Man.

"Thank ye, Adam." He nodded.

"No problem Stewart, always happy to stop you from whipping someones hide."

Uncle Stew Chuckled before we found the back of the line. There we waited for around an hour before it was finally our turn. Without me saying a word, Uncle Stew bought the books, handed them to me, and we were walking outside.

"Books... Check." He muttered, "We need a Cauldron and yer Gear. I don't want tae spend all day here, so if ye want we can split up and meet outside Madam Malkin's. That'll allow ye tae explore a bit for yerself."

"Where's that?"

"Och, damn it. Ye don't know much about all this yet. Keep forgettin. It's a clothes shop. Ask for a Hogwarts Uniform and ye'll be good tae go. Here, that'll be enough."

He handed me around fifty gold coins, which I promptly pocketed.

"Come. I'll show ye to the shop."

We walked a short distance down Diagon Alley, reaching Madam Malkin's Shop.

"Good luck." My Uncle said, before limping off.

I took a deep breath and entered the shop. Surprisingly, it was mostly empty.

"Good Day, how may I help you?" An older woman asked.

"Good day, Ma'am. Umm... I wish to buy a Uniform for Hogwarts."

"Ah, a First year. Come this way, I'll get you sorted."

I followed the woman, and she made me stand on a stool.

"I guess you want all bits and bobs like everyone else?"

"Uh... Yes."

"Just stay still and relax, and we'll get this done quickly." She told me. A Box of needles and multiple rolls of cloth levitated over to us.

"What's your name?" She asked while starting with measuring my waist, chest and shoulders.

"Arthur Graham."

A hint of surprise entered her voice, though her face remained the same. "Oh, you're the son of Stewart Graham?"

"No... Nephew."

"Ah, that explains it then."

"Why is it that my Uncle's so famous here?"

"You don't know?" She questioned.

"I'm pretty new to this whole wizarding story."

"Interesting... Well to explain it shortly he's a- puff your stomach out a bit, please," She told me, poking it a bit. I did as told and she continued. "He's an Auror. Dark Wizard Catcher. There's been no sign of any dark wizards for the last decade or so, give or take a few years. Your Uncle, among many others, played a key role in reaching that level of peace. A Smaller Celebrity in the Wizarding world. Last I heard more than half the Prisoners in Azkaban were taken there by him."

"Azkaban?"

"Wizard Prison, my dear. Terrible place, though not as bad as it was in the past."

She was silent for a few moments, carefully putting a pin in some pinched-together cloth. "Arms up." She muttered, and I followed her orders.

"And, you looking forward to starting your first year?"

"I'm really interested in seeing what this means. Though like everything else, I've literally got no clue what to expect."

"Don't worry about it dear, there are people worse off than you. Muggle Born Wizards are probably more on your level. They're only told about everything once they become eleven years old."

"Muggle?"

"Non-Wizarding Folk."

"Ah! So I won't be alone?"

"Definitely not. You'll find a lot of people that'll become good friends to you. Your Uncle's fame will help quite a bit, that's my guess. Look up now." I stared at the ceiling.

"And what will I find in Hogwarts?"

"Ah, now that, that I'll leave for you to discover. Did you ever go to a Muggle school?"

"Yes. Got a few friends there."

"Forget about everything you learned and experienced there. Hogwarts and the world of wizarding. It will be something lifechanging."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Call me Madam Malkin." She smiled.

"You own the shop?"

"I do. Owned it for the last fifty years or so."

"Excuse me?" I asked before I could stop myself. She looked only slightly older than my uncle.

"Oh, my age? You know it's rude to ask a lady her age, but let's just say I was fairly old when Harry Potter Came here for his robes."

"But how? A Person hardly lives for Eighty years, maybe ninety."

"Muggles Maybe, Wizards are different. Living over a hundred and twenty is not that common, yes, but in such peaceful times, it is something that can be done."

"Woah..." I gasped.

"Move your arm a bit, please. See if it's comfortable to be in your robes."

It was, and I nodded.

"Alright, now don't move, I'll let the needles go to work."

The box opened, and Tens of Needles flew out of them and started buzzing around me. I only felt the slight rush of air as they zipped past my body. It was a frightening experience, but there was not even the feeling of a needle pricking me. In Ten minutes the robes were done.

Madame Malkin walked back into the room at the exact moment the box closed.

"Great. Thank you. This was the most important part." She was carrying something.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

She handed me a whole stack of clothes "Cap is for ceremonial events. You'll be getting a crest and tie when you get selected into your house, but that's beyond me. There's a Winter Cloak for winter, though you'll also be getting a scarf and hat in the colour of your House. Trousers, Shirt, Jumper. Three Pairs of Each. Gloves for Herbology. The Robes, leave it here for a while. I'll make your two more copies, as that's the minimum you need. Do you want more than that?"

"I think I'd take a third one as well."

"Sure. Here's a Slip with a number on it. You can come back for them by, let's say... the tenth! By then they'll definitely be done. If you pay for the ones you have now, though I'll throw in an extra trouser, shirt and jumper if you don't mind, then you can pay for the cloaks when you come back."

"Yeah, sure. How much'll it be?"

"Thirty Galleons. And another Sixteen for the Four Cloaks, but that can wait."

I fished out the money from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Ma'am!" I said, walking out of the door, only to walk into the chest of my Uncle.

"Lad, watch where yer going." He muttered, "Hello Diana!" He said, waving inside.

She smiled back.

"Alright, come on, give me yer clothes. I'll put them away. When do we need tae come back?"

"August Ten."

"Ach, that's plenty of time. There's one last thing, though yer mother doesn't know about it. Not yet."

"What is it?"

"Ye'll be gettin a pet. Ye may choose one."

My eyes widened. I had always wanted one, but Mum had never let me.

"Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthank-"

"Och, shut it already. Please." He begged.

I did, though my heart was still doing jumping jacks.

We found ourselves in front of a shop with multiple animals of all kind sitting in the windows. _Magical Menagerie_ was the name of the store.

Stepping inside, an even larger variety of creatures came into view.

The first thing that caught my eye was a custard coloured little ball of fluff, licking the air with a long tongue.

"Och Nay, I suggest ye don't. That thing's a Puffskein. It's for Little Girls and Idiots." Uncle Stew said as I started walking towards it.

"Oh, then maybe not."

I looked around a bit more. There were rats, Oversized cats, brightly coloured toads and snails. A ferret or two were also on display.

Then I reached the animal, that upon seeing it, I instantly knew it was the one for me.

A Tiny black blob of fur, though it's snout looked like a beak. It reminded me of a Platypus, though I had never seen one from up close.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Och, that's a Niffler."

"This is what you called me yesterday? By accident, that is."

"I did, didnae I?" He laughed, "Bit weird, how fate works."

"So what are they?"

A Man popped up beside me, making me jump.

"You're looking at the baby Nifflers, I see. Thinking of Buying one?"

"I want to know if there's something special about them."

"What can I say..." He hummed a bit, "Well they like sparkly things, and can easily destroy furniture to get that stuff. Maybe not the best house pet, though at such a young age, they can be trained better."

"And what-"

"I'm not a bloody book. You can find it in Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. Mister Salamander had a whole family of them after all. Please consult that if you have any more questions."

"Thank you. Uncle, can this be my pet?"

"I mean, yer mother might not be happy, but if ye promise tae train it well."

"Of course!" I said.

"How much'll it be?" Uncle Stew asked, turning to the man.

"Let's say, two galleons."

"For this bag of meat?" He asked, pointing at the tiny niffler.

The Man raised an eyebrow and waited silently.

"Fine, take yer stinkin money." He slapped two gold coins into the man's hand.

"Thank you for buying a pet here. Have a nice day." The Man smiled, before walking back to the counter.

"The little critter needs a cage," Uncle said, grabbing an apple from his pocket as well as his wand. A Flick later, and a cage now sat in his palm, slightly larger than the apple, and perfect for the niffler.

We started walking back to where we had arrived from, me carrying my new pet as well as my wand, while my Uncle only had that black suitcase. He had carried it around with him all day. The Books, Clothes and even a cauldron were somehow all gone.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Where are what?"

"The Stuff we bought?"

"Och, they're in here." He pointed at the suitcase.

I laughed thinking he was pulling my leg, but the look on his face was serious enough.

"An entire cauldron?"

"Why not? An Entire zoo can fit in here if yer spell is powerful enough. Just that I don't need one." He smiled.

"Cool..." I muttered.

I spotted a shop that I had not spotted beforehand. Strange, because it was hard to miss. Above the door was the Top half on an Automatronic Man, wearing a pinstriped orange-purple suit and lifting a hat slowly. First, there was a rabbit on his head, but after lifting it again, it had disappeared. The Entire place was decorated in the same way.

"What's this place?"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. A place for all sorts of joke items and such. I've never had much interest in such things."

"Can we go in?"

Uncle Stew was silent for a moment.

"Ach, Screw it. Why not? It's yer first time here."

We turned back and went inside. A Firework whizzed past my head, quickly followed by an agitated boy.

"Welcome to-" A Pinstriped suit-wearing man started saying as we walked inside. "Stewart Graham?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Uncle smiled at the Ginger Man.

"What brings you here? I didn't know you needed Skiving Snackboxes for Auror Work."

Uncle laughed properly for the first time during our trip here.

"Nay, I brought me, Nephew. He's pretty new tae this wizardin business."

"Well, this is the best place to bring him. Come now..."

"Arthur."

"Arthur, Very well. I can show you around if you want."

He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me around the shop.

Most of the things he said were complete gibberish. Stinkbombs I understood. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and Love Potions, that was a bit harder to get my head around, though their names seemed straight forward. Then there were the things that I had no idea what they were.

I saw a girl cuddling a pink ball of fluff, similar to the one I had seen in the shop. An entire cage was filled with them, labelled as Pygmy Puffs.

"This is amazing," I said, wide-eyed.

The tour ended quickly, though I noticed we hadn't even touched half the shop. I guess I just had to explore this place on my own later. Uncle Stew was talking with a slightly older man. His hair was equal parts Ginger as was grey.

"Ah, so this is the Nephew you were talking about." He smiled as we returned, "I see Ronald's already taken him around the shop."

"Aye. Arthur, this here is George Weasley."

He stretched out a hand, and I grasped it.

"Your Uncle helped us out a while ago with a Major Zombie Problem. One of our Prototypes had gone wrong." He told me, whilst I thought about what prank item needed Zombies, "He was brilliant, and it's thanks to him that this place is still in one place."

"Yer greatly exaggeratin what I did. 'Twas nothin really."

"Still, I am grateful for your help, even after so many years. But you haven't changed your mind yet, have you?"

"Ye know me, George. I'm not one for extendable ears and the likes."

"What about you, Arthur? I offered your Uncle some free stuff, but he wasn't exactly willing to take them. Daft, right? We can give you that gift package if you want."

"I mean, sure..." I said, slightly surprised by the sudden attention I was getting.

"Accio," George said, pointing his wand upstairs. A box slowly floated down, straight into George's outstretched hands.

"Here you go, it's been sitting in storage ever since then."

"Thank ye, George."

"Ah, it's nothing. A Favour for a Favour. Just don't test them at home, otherwise, your mother might be unhappy with us. Also try to use them secretly in Hogwarts. They don't exactly like our stuff." He winked.

"What year are you in now?" Ronald asked.

"Year one."

"When you meet a Mister Neville Longbottom, say hello to him with a stinkbomb. He has good memories with them." He snickered.

"Ach, stop givin him bad ideas. He'll actually do it in the end."

I smirked.

"Thank you."

"No problem, we're happy you stepped in here. Do visit us sometime later."

"Bye," I said.

"Goodbye, boys," Uncle told them.

In perfect harmony, both men said goodbye to us.

Laughing, we walked back outside, finally on our way back home.

Uncle Stew was in a much better mood.

"Have ye got a name for the little rascal yet?"

He pointed at my niffler.

"Actually, I think I do."

"And what is it?"

"He likes gold right?"

"Aye, now spit it out already."

"Goldy..."

Uncle Stew snorted, "If ye like the name, fine by me."

Funny thing was, It'd be me getting the last laugh.

I did like the name.

With a smile, I looked at the cute little thing and wiggled my finger in front of it.

"Yer goin tae spoil it that way."

"It never hurts to give it some love."

"It's yer pet..." He muttered.

In front of us was the fireplace filled with green fire.

**This new world was exciting, and I was liking it more and more.**


	6. The First Day

**2038, 1 September 10:30 AM, Kings Cross Station, London**

"You have everything Arthur?" Mum asked as we strode briskly in through the main entrance.

"Yes Mum, I've double-checked Triple-checked in fact."

"Ach, leave the boy alone already Cathy. Everythin's fine. Even that rat of his is here."

Goldy was hidden inside the massive amounts of luggage I carried, along with most of my other magical items. My clothes, they were all in one bag, while everything else was in Uncle's Never-Ending suitcase. Most of the other bags were only there as a decoy. The suitcase had been a farewell present from Uncle Stew, or a good luck present if you looked at it from a different angle. I was grateful, cause it was definitely better to carry that then multiple massive, muggle bags.

The days after going to Diagon alley had been largely uneventful. Mum had freaked out a bit when I came home with Goldy, but she fell in love with him or her pretty fast. I wasn't quite sure about which to call Goldy just yet.

Uncle Stewart had disappeared for a day or two after our trip to Diagon Alley and had come back a bit different. When I asked about it, he just walked away without a word.

It was he who went back for my robes, and he had also bought some Animal Care stuff for Goldy.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked. After all the secrecy I had discovered around the Wizarding World, I highly doubted they'd have a magical train smack-bang in the centre of London.

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." Aunt Anita told me.

"Why would they name it that?" I laughed.

Once more, what I thought was a joke, seemed to actually be the truth.

In a few minutes time, we were standing between Platforms Nine and Ten. No Nine and Three-Quarters.

"All Clear?" Mum asked.

"All Clear." Uncle Stew replied.

"Come on Arthur, Let's go."

She started pushing my cart as fast as she could, straight at the brick wall, dragging me along with them.

I tried braking with my heels, but my Uncle and Aunt helped in pushing it, and no matter what I tried, it was to no avail. My Family had finally gone insane, and we would hit a brick wall. A Broken Wrist, maybe a few teeth.

Clenching my eyes shut, I waited for impact, yet the sensation eluded me.

I felt the cart slow down, and opening my eyes, I found myself looking at a new Train Platform.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It said it right there, on a little sign hanging from the wall.

Wizards of all kinds milled around us pointy hats, chirps and croaks just as audible as the conversation of those around us.

"And we're here," Uncle Muttered.

"What's the time?" Mum asked.

"Ten Forty-two." Aunt Anita Replied.

"Perfect. We won't hold you up for long dear. Otherwise, you won't have enough space to sit down."

I smiled.

"Take Care, Arthur." She kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah, lad. What yer mother said. Magic is a dangerous thing tae play with. But ye'll do fine."

"Don't scare the kid now Stew, now that he's finally here." Aunt Anita Scolded him.

"Oh, I'm not scared. Rather, Excited." I smiled.

"Alright, now go," Mum said, rubbing my shoulder.

And like that, I took my first step forward. Then another. I looked back to see my family waving me goodbye. I smiled at them once more, before stepping up onto the first carriage I found.

It was a long corridor, with doors leading off into compartments. Kids of My age and older were finding compartments with Friends or Family, or whoever.

I wondered where to sit. One thing I was sure about was that I didn't want to be known as the random kid that was obnoxious on the train. Sitting down in a group of strangers and starting to talk with them, was in my mind, extremely awkward.

That was something that'd get me few friends.

I remembered the Girl from Diagon Alley, the one who I had shoved to the ground. Sarah, I think her name was.

The problem was there were easily three hundred kids onboard this train with me. Where could I find-

"Hey."

My head whipped to the Person who had spoken beside me, whilst simultaneously jumping back a step or two.

It was Sarah.

"What- How?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"It was just... The thought that I should find you had just popped into my head."

She chuckled.

"It's nice that you're thinking about me." She smiled.

"What no I- I..." I shook my head, seeing it was useless to explain. I could feel my face burning from the blush I had. "How did you find me?" I asked, to change the subject.

"Noticed your Uncle in the crowd. Walking over there, he recognized me too and told me where you are."

"Oh. Cool?"

"Come, a few of my friends have already taken a cabin. I'll introduce you to them."

Without waiting for a reply, she pulled me down multiple carriages and past twice as many cabins, all of them filled with people.

We stopped suddenly, making me nearly fall over.

"And... Here we are." She gestured with big movements.

The door slid to the side, and a boy poked his head outside.

"Ah, Sarah. I see you brought someone with you. Was this why you went back outside?"

"He's the guy I was talking about. Arthur." She told him.

We stepped inside, and I threw my stuff up onto the luggage rack.

Other than me and Sarah, there were Three others inside.

The Boy who had poked his head out a few moments ago stretched a hand to me.

"Nice to finally meet you, Arthur. Sarah literally hasn't shut up about meeting Stewart Graham since then-"

"Oh, Shut up George." She muttered, blushing.

"But as Miss Williams has just pointed out, my name is George. George Fisher."

The Second boy also shook my hand. He introduced himself as Charles Potter.

"Your Uncle and my Granddad work together." He told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad's James Potter, and his is Harry Potter."

"Huh, Interesting," I said, not knowing who either of them was. Still, I didn't want to seem like I knew nothing.

The Other girl didn't shake my hand, however, she told me her name. Rachel Turner.

I sat down next to Sarah.

"Is it correct that you're not too versed in the wizarding world?" Charles asked.

"I literally learnt of its existence last month."

"Ah."

"And what's your wand like?" George asked.

I pulled it out and showed it to him.

"Is that Red Oak?" He asked the moment he took it in his hands.

"How did you know?" I said, surprised.

"My Father is a small wandmaker. Not as big as Ollivander's, but he can make a living. Learnt some stuff from him while he was making wands by hand." He told me, never taking his eyes off of the thing.

"Huh, that's cool."

"And what core does it have?" He asked.

"Can't you see that, George?" Charles asked.

"Shush Charlie. I'm not a wandmaker, am I?"

"Something along the lines of Threstral Hair," I said, interrupting their bickering.

"Thestral Hair, you mean?" Sarah corrected me.

"Yeah, that."

Everybody stared at me wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you literally have the rarest core out there! How are you not excited?" Charles started wiggling in his seat.

"It's not that big of a deal, Charlie. A Wands a Wand." George told him, composing himself.

"Pfft. Coming from you? I don't believe it."

They argued a bit more about if it mattered or not, up until the train lurched into movement.

"We're off?" I asked.

"Yep. I can't wait!" Sarah told me.

"But Arthur, on another note. You've fitted into this gang pretty well-" George started.

"George, this isn't a gang." Rachel Laughed, "It's just a bunch of kids that Sarah bumped into years ago and made friends with."

"Sounds just like a gang."

A knock came on the door, and a boy stuck his face in, holding a toad in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Yes?" Charles asked.

"Hi, is there any space here? I can't find a good place to sit."

"Sure, come in," Sarah told him before anyone else could protest.

"Thanks." He smiled and came inside. He sat down in between Charles and George, holding the Toad in his lap.

"So, what's your name?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yes... Sorry. It's Robin. And this here is Frank."

Frank the toad croaked.

I could see Charles Visually Recoil from the amphibian, and I could guess that he wasn't too thrilled about sitting next to it in general.

"So which house are you guys planning to join?" Robin asked, stroking Frank softly. It seemed like the warty thing was enjoying it.

"Me and Charles are going to go Gryffindor. Sarah's planning on Ravenclaw and... I'm not too sure about Rachel or Arthur." George said.

"Oh me, I can't decide to be honest. I'll let the hat decide instead of me." Rachel said.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm not sure about what the houses are."

"Really? Come on! Everyone knows about them." Robin said.

"Mate, he's new to everything around him."

"Muggle Born?"

"Nope just kept away from wizards," I told him.

"Ah. Well, in that case, I'm also planning on going Gryffindor."

"That's... Nice." Charles said, his eyes never leaving the Toad.

"You're looking at Frank weirdly? You wanna hold him a bit?" Robin asked, picking it up and putting it in Charles' lap before he could complain.

He stiffened instantly, not a muscle moved. I could see his face getting paler, and sweat dripping down his face.

"You might not want to do that. Charlie's afraid of Toads." Sarah muttered. It seemed like George had also known this information, but he was enjoying Charlie's Expressions too much to say a word.

"Oh, they're totally fine. Look there's nothing wrong with them."

He once again picked up Frank and held it up to his face. A squeak escaped Charles' mouth.

Robin moved it an inch closer, and Charlie slapped the Toad out of his hands and ran out the door. He stood outside, wiping sweat off of his face, and gasping for air.

All of us burst out laughing, except for Robin, who didn't understand what he had done wrong.

"That was not a nice move! NOT NICE!" Charlie yelled through the closed door.

"Wash your face off and come back!" George shouted back.

Charlie stamped off, more angry than scared now.

We talked for a few hours about various magic-based things, most of which I needed an explanation for, but Sarah provided those without protest.

A Trolley pushed past our door, laden with sweets that looked too nice to not try. I had been given a small pouch of coins to spend on stuff. If on anything, I'd spend it on that.

"Ah, Sweets! Come on, let's get some. Arthur, you have to try these." George told me. He opened the door and asked the old lady to stop.

The six of us together bought a horde of sweets anyone would envy. I was surprised the cart wasn't empty after the amount we bought.

I got given a tutorial on what a chocolate frog was, but they seemed to have left out the part where the Chocolate inside is actually alive and jumps out.

They laughed at my shocked expression, and I was so distracted by laughing along with them, that it jumped away and started making friends with Frank.

Not wanting to kill Frank's Friend, I left them like that. A Chocolate Frog, relaxing on the Green Toad.

Hours went by. Eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and laughing at reactions was what was my favourite. That is until I had the unfortunate luck of picking a Soap Flavoured one. I could still feel it in the back of my throat when we had stopped.

I hadn't been the unluckiest in that game though. Rachel had gotten a Dirty Sock flavour, which she instantly spat out upon tasting it.

My sides were hurting from laughter by the end of it. I knew that these people would be my friends for a long time to come.

It was becoming night outside, and lights came on in the corridor.

"Where even is this place?" I asked.

"What place?" Robin asked back.

"Hogwarts."

"Huh, now that's a hard question. You see, it's Unplottable. You can't find it on a map, or really anyway else unless you know where to find it." Sarah told me.

"That's stupid."

"It has its uses." She told me.

"Okay, but whereabouts is it then?"

"Scotland. Near Aberdeen, I'd say."

"Wait, you serious?" I asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"It would've been easier to travel from Glasgow to Hogwarts, than going all the way to London and going by train."

"You live in Glasgow? You're Scottish?" Charles asked.

"No, I'm English. According to my Mum, I grew up in Oxford."

"Ah, so that's why you don't have an accent then," George said, "Explains a lot."

"Yeah. My Uncle does though. Why it's only him though, I have no idea..."

"That's interesting. But to answer your question, you technically can't travel to Hogwarts by yourself. Only through by the Hogwarts Express."

"But why?"

"So Muggles don't see you, my guy. That's not a good thing to go through. Ministry comes down on you like a sledgehammer." George told me.

"The Ministry?"

"Ministry of Magic. Every country has one. They are the Government for the Witches and Wizards of the Country. "

"But can't they see this train?"

"Nope. Enchanted. Everyone going there individually, that'd be harder to cover up. Not everyone is wealthy enough to buy a broom or an enchanted vehicle. And apparating with children is a bad idea if you want clean shoes. Not to mention the fact that my dad says you can't apparate there for protective measures."

"Now what's-"

"Please no more questions!" Charlie said, "You'll learn everything as you go."

"Sorry..." I muttered.

Silence fell upon the cabin, which was interrupted by a knock on the door.

A Familiar face stared through it, though I couldn't figure out where it was familiar from.

Blonde hair, Green Eyes. Pouty Lips.

George Slid open the cabin door.

"Yeah?" He asked bluntly.

"I know you." He pointed at me.

"So do we." George replied sarcastically, "As you can see, we're full so..."

"Your Uncle nearly started a Fight with my Grandpa." He clenched his fists.

Now I knew where he was familiar from. The Book shop.

"You're..."

"Claudius Malfoy. You know your Uncle is a liar, who just wants to hurt my family, right?"

"I... Uhm." I was taken aback by the sudden sharpness his words had.

"That's enough, it was nice talking to you Cloudy. Now bye."

George closed the door in the face of the boy. He stared at me for a few more minutes, before storming off.

"What's his problem?" Rachel asked.

"He's a Malfoy," George said as if that explained everything.

Seeing that I didn't get what that meant, he turned to me.

"The Malfoys are a very Famous, so-called Pure-Blooded wizard family. Lucius Malfoy, this Dipshit's Great-Grandfather, was a Deatheater for Voldemort. He was Pardoned after the Second Wizarding war, due to him giving away information about his fellow Deatheaters. Fairly certain that's what your Uncle's Problem was with his Grandfather. Draco Malfoy. He was a Deatheater too, but was pardoned like his father."

"Oh."

"How do you know all this?" Sarah asked.

"Mister Ollivander was kidnapped and imprisoned in the Malfoy's Manor back during the War. He still holds a grudge against them, and won't sell them wands, so the Malfoy's come to my father for wands. He was just talking about how Stewart Graham was a prick that day, so my guess is he was coming from there."

"That just shows how small the world is," Charlie muttered, "By the Way, just out of interest, when do we get there?"

Nobody answered, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

It was sooner than anyone expected. Another half an hour, and the train screeched to a stop.

We grabbed our stuff and stepped off onto the platform.

I noticed Claudius in the Crowd of People churning on the platform. His Shining Blonde hair was like a lamp in the night.

"Firs'-Years! Firs'-Years, over here!" It was the gruff, accented voice of a man. I saw a lamp swinging above the mass of children. That's where the voice was coming from.

We started walking that way, but it was so dark I could hardly see anything other than that single light. It surprised me when I bumped into a wall of fur, smelling of day-old meat.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'." Muttered the wall of fur, and I jumped back.

"I- I'm sorry." The Heavily Graying bearded face of a man illuminated above us. This man was a giant or something along those lines.

"Don' be afraid. I'm the Groundskeeper. Won' Hur' nobody."

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, looking down at the ground.

Ten minutes passed, and only we were left on the platform by then. The First Years.

"Alrigh'. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" A boy asked from the crowd.

"To Hogwarts of course!"

"But why aren't we taking the same path as the others?" This time it was a girl.

"Why d'all firs' years ask so many questions? Issa secre'. You'll see soon 'nuff."

We followed the Giant man, at first walking along the path the others had obviously taken, but there were steps to the side, leading down to a massive glistening lake. That's where our journey continued. I could see a dozen or so boats bobbing in the water.

"We're going by boat?"

"Yep. I'll be fun, you'll see."

"Isn't it dangerous, without a life vest?" A Kid asked.

"Whatsa life ves'?" The Giant man asked.

I chuckled to myself but realized that his question was genuine a moment later. I had to stop laughing at things I found funny. They always turned out to be true.

We sat down in the boats.

"Alrigh'! Does everyone know how to row a boa'?"

It was much easier to see, now that there was more than one light. Every boat had a lantern on it.

A few hands went up into the air. There was at least one on each boat.

"Good 'nuff." He muttered and sat down in the largest boat of all of them. He easily took up half the room in it, and the other half was filled with first years.

All of us grabbed an oar and started following the lead boat.

"Jus' follow my ligh', and nothin'll go wrong." He shouted.

Moonlight glistened on the surface of the lake, and I took a moment to take in the scene. Absolutely stunning. I couldn't see the outline of the school, only the glowing windows.

The journey across this lake was over in the blink of an eye, and we soon found ourselves bumping against the docks. The entire thing was in a hidden cave, under the school.

The Giant helped us out of the boats, and we continued walking. I could feel my arms aching now, which I wasn't too happy about.

A short trip up stone steps brought us to the large entrance of a Castle. The size of the thing was covered by the darkness of night, but even from what I could see, it was big enough to make me gasp.

"In a line now. Hurry up. We're a bi' la'e." The Giant told us, and we quickly stood into the line. "And follow me."

A short distance later and we stood in front of closed wooden doors, strengthened with iron.

The doors opened as if by magic, which I then realized was most probably the truth.

A Hall, filled with students came into our field of view. At the far end was a long table, where I could see older people sit, the Teachers.

Everyone gasped as we entered, seeing the monstrosity of the chamber. Thousands of Candles floated in the air, and the roof seemed to not exist. It was as if there was a perfect view straight to the night sky. The moon glowed brightly. Now that... That was awesome.

"Come on now."

Our steps were much slower as we walked down the aisle that was made between tables. Two on each side, with each one decorated in a different colour. Yellow, Blue, Red and Green.

One woman stood up from the table and grabbed a cone. She wore the pointy witches hat, straight from a children's story, like so many other witches that I had seen in Diagon Alley and on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Welcome First Years! Come on now, let's not keep everyone else waiting." I recognized the voice of the Witch as the one that had visited us on my birthday.

We picked up the pace and stopped in front of her. A silence befell the chamber.

"As I said, Welcome new students, to Hogwarts. To start off we will do the Sorting Ceremony, where the Sorting hat-" She held up the cone, which I now realized was, in fact, a worse-for-wear wizard hat, "Will decide which house you belong in. It will read your thoughts and traits and decide according to those. Now let us listen to the-"

A startled yelp stopped the Headmistress from finishing. With a splat, Frank the Toad landed on the floor.

Not a moment later Robin pounced on him like he was a wildcat. He looked at the Giant man, then the Headmistress. I could hear stifled laughter from both us and the crowd.

The Moment I heard Charlie snicker silently, I couldn't help myself and giggled along with him.

"I'm sorry..." Robin muttered, standing up.

"While the ceremony is in progress, I'll take that off your hands, Mister..."

"Robin... Colton."

"Mister Colton, please hold out your Toad."

Robin showed his outstretched hands to the Headmistress, who whipped out her wand, and pointed it at the amphibian. Robin flinched as she waved her wand.

I thought she'd explode it or something.

Instead, it morphed into a Goblet. Still cool, although anticlimactic.

"What?" I heard Rachel splutter.

"There. Now please stand back in line. Come over to me after the Ceremony and you'll get him back in his full Toadyness."

He nodded, and held the goblet, standing back in line.

"Anyway, we'll now listen to the Sorting Hat's song!" The headmistress told us.

I looked on, confused, as she placed the pointed hat on a stool.

Thinking this was some sort of inside joke played on all first years, I started smiling.

Then the Hat Burst into song.

_Oh, a Ratty Hat I am,_

_Old, dusty and tattered,_

_But with age comes Wits and Wisdom,_

_Of which the likes you have never seen._

_Come put me on, young students,_

_And learn of your upcoming House,_

_Do not worry about me,_

_I have not a single Louse._

_With the decision, I will make,_

_It will decide here, your fate,_

_For I can see your thoughts and memories, oh so deep,_

_And with those, you shall not weep._

_Will you be a Gryffindor?_

_Bravery in your being, Chivalrous and Courageous._

_But with brave deeds come dangers,_

_Which are never foreseen._

_Or are you rather a Ravenclaw?_

_Witty and keen to learn?_

_But even the best of mind must come to term,_

_That knowing everything is only a dream._

_A Hufflepuff might suit you best,_

_Loyal to the bone, and patient beyond compare,_

_Friends of such folk, they are the luckiest of all,_

_But Saving a loved life is the hardest test of loyalty._

_Slytherin is last if the others aren't for you,_

_Cunning minds gather there, and great wizards rise,_

_Yet be aware, that if you join this house,_

_The History behind it leaves a mark, that only you can choose to correct._

_Here my song is coming to an end,_

_And as this old hat says his last words of the ode,_

_Have a fantastic time at Hogwarts!_

_And keep hold of that Toad!_

The Song finished, and everyone clapped. I joined in.

How did the hat know about Robin's Toad? Or did it just make it up on the spot?

"Alright! The first student can come. Adams- Iris Adams!" The Headmistress told us as the clapping came to an end. She was reading off of a roll of parchment.

A Girl with shoulder-length red hair stepped forward and looked at the hat fearfully.

"Don' Worry 'bou' i'. Perfec'ly safe." The Giant man told her. His accent was interesting and becoming harder to understand.

She nodded and sat down on the stool.

The Hat was placed on her head, and I could hear humming, as the hat thought.

"RAVENCLAW!" It Exclaimed, a few seconds later and the girl stood up and walked to the table waving and cheering for her. They were dressed in blue.

One by one the people in front of me disappeared, each one being assigned into a house. George and Robin had both gone before me, and both had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Then it was my turn.

I stepped forward, and slowly walked over to the hat.

"Don't worry, Mister Graham." The Headmistress muttered to me as she noticed me hesitating.

Sitting down, I felt the heavy hat being placed on my head and sliding down, covering my eyes.

Instantly I could hear voices in my head. I closed my eyes.

_"Another Graham, Huh? Pretty big family there. The last one of your family had gone to Slytherin. But you? You're special."_

_"Special?"_ I thought.

_"Yes. This is something I've never found in my years. It's sometimes hard to decide between two houses, but all four?"_

I didn't understand what the problem was.

_"Is that a problem?"_

_"Not at all. I feel you're a Ravenclaw deep down, yet I can also picture you in any of the others. Incredibly strange."_

I thought about it for a bit, recalling the Hat's song.

_"You remember my family? Where did my Uncle go?"_

_"Stewart Joshua Graham? Gryffindor."_

The lyrics of the song came back to me.

It was decided.

_"I want to join that one, if possible. Please."_

_"Are you sure? I sense you'd do best in Ravenclaw. So much potential."_

_"I'm one hundred percent sure."_

_"Very well-"_ I heard it take a deep breath, which I didn't know hats needed to do, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat was slowly lifted from my head, but there was no clapping or cheering. I looked at the Headmistress. She was looking at me with eyes wide open.

"A Hatstall for Gryffindor!" She exclaimed after a few seconds.

Then the cheering started. I joined the table that was decorated with red and gold.

A Boy much older than me, and wearing a badge with the letter P on it, greeted me with a handshake.

"Thomas Evergreen. Gryffindor Prefect. Welcome to the house!" He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

A Girl the same age as Thomas, and also wearing the same Badge waved at me. I smiled back, before sitting down beside George.

The rest of the ceremony ended quickly. Charles had also joined Gryffindor, Sarah had gotten Ravenclaw and Rachel Hufflepuff.

"With the Sorting Ceremony coming to the end, I wish to say a few words before the start of the Banquet. First of all, I wish to officially welcome all of our First Years, once again, to Hogwarts. and I hope you enjoy your stay here. From this point on, you are a part of the house you joined until you leave Hogwarts in the Seventh Year. Listen to the Prefects of your House, for their job is to help you. I also recommend listening to your Older Housemates, for they have much more experience, that I'm fairly sure they're willing to share. I'm also certain your prefects will tell you all the rules, and if they didn't have that in mind, please take it into consideration now." That part felt like it was pointed towards someone, "Onto more important information-" She cleared her throat, "The Forbidden Forest is off-limits, even more so than ever before. Professor Hagrid-" She pointed at the Giant, who bowed his head, "Will take special care in keeping this rule in effect. Furthermore, you will notice a massive influx of visitors over the course of the School Year. They are Aurors and other workers of the Ministry of Magic. They will be conducting tests on our School's Integrity this year. Be on your best behaviour, and be polite to the Ministry Workers. Let them do their job undisturbed, if possible."

She looked around at the table of teachers, all of them shook their heads.

"We also have our team of Teachers still here. One new addition is Professor Bradley Finch! He will be helping Professor Hagrid to keep all of you safe during your Care for Magical Creatures Lessons. This was requested by Professor Hagrid. But as far as I know, this is all I had to say. MAY THE BANQUET BEGIN!"

She flicked her wand, and instantly a mindbogglingly massive amount of food appeared on all tables.

My eyes widened.

"Come on, take whatever you fancy, or there'll be none left for you," Thomas told me, elbowing my shoulder.

I started shovelling food onto my plate.

Ten minutes went by before my first questions began coming up.

"Hey, Thomas?"

"Tom's enough, but yeah?"

"What does it mean to be a Hatstall?"

"It means the Sorting hat takes a long time to sort you into a house because there are multiple places it can sort you into."

"I wasn't even under there that long?"

"You think?" He raised an eyebrow.

I thought back on the events sitting on the chair.

"Well, maybe two minutes or so..." I muttered.

"Try Ten."

"Ten?"

"Time goes fast when you don't count the seconds."

I snorted, thinking about how absurd it was, before tucking back into a chicken leg.

Looking around the table, I couldn't help but smile. A Dirty Joke flew past one of my ears, a laugh past the other. The entire table felt like one big family. One that I was now a part of.

**I was already in love with this place.**


	7. The Common Room

**2038, 3 September: Ministry of Magic, London**

With a Sigh, I walked down the crowded pathway, Hundreds of wizards starting yet another day of work passed me by.

No matter how hard I tried to change the topic, my thoughts always returned to that night in Bristol. There had been no sign of him since then, which gave me a sense of constant unease. At any moment, another attack on a muggle family could happen. It was only a matter of time.

Problem was, not even the tiniest lead had been unearthed, other than the fact that this person was well-versed in dark magic. I saw little point in giving Wizengamot trials to the Azkaban Prisoners to find out info. Yet maybe there was something they'd not mentioned.

The Lift was now right in front me, and thankfully few people stood inside.

I joined them, and our descent started downwards.

Floor by Floor, the lift emptied out, until only me and a familiar face stood in there.

"Harry." He nodded.

"Draco." I replied, "How's it going?"

"Not much. Grandson just started at Hogwarts." He smiled.

"That's sweet. Mine too."

He chuckled, "Here I am, Fifty-Eight years old, and already a grandparent. Our children started young, didn't they?"

I laughed good-naturedly.

"What about your kids Harry? What do they do now?"

"Albus, he followed in my footsteps and became an Auror. James moved to America to teach in Ilvermorny but left his wife and kid here. I guess they wanted to stay in England. Lily followed her mother and joined a Quidditch Team. I think they're pretty good. And Teddy, he married Victoire and moved to Romania to study and safe-keep dragons with Charlie Weasley. What about you?"

"Well Scorpius, he's pretty secretive. Always working and not really telling me what it is he's doing. I'm starting to get suspicious." He chuckled, but I could hear in his voice that he wasn't fully joking. "Then again, I can't exactly talk about my job either. We all have our secrets. As for Dad, he's doing well in his older years. Doesn't move out too much and mainly tries learning the intricacies of magic."

The thought that maybe Lucius was the man I was searching for went through my head. I shook it away. Though many of my colleagues would say otherwise, he was a changed man, who wanted nothing to do with Voldemort and Dark magic.

"That's very good to hear." I smiled, "You stopping at Level Nine too?"

"Of Course. Why are you going down there anyway?"

"Wizengamot Trials," I muttered.

Draco nodded.

The door opened, and we walked a short distance together, till we reached a place where the corridor split off.

"It was nice talking to you, Harry. Have a nice day." He told me, shaking my hand.

"You too Draco." I smiled before we both walked our separate ways.

Entering the Chamber, all of the bad memories I had experienced came to the surface. How many Deatheaters I had seen, thrashing and screaming bloody murder in that chair? Too many. I recalled the time, one of them had managed to escape the chains with the aid of a wand smuggled to them.

I would never forget the face of the young Stewart Graham that day, only slightly younger than me.

A Killing curse had struck his father before anybody had had a chance to react. A Fantastic Auror Wulfric Graham had been, yet his life-ended all too fast. That was the worst part of this job. You never knew which day you'd breath your last. When you'd meet someone that was your superior in battle.

I remembered that restraining Stewart had been much harder than stunning the Death Eater. He had been out for his blood and hadn't cared about his own leg wound and the fact that it was leaking blood fast. It was so badly damaged by Dark Magic that it was amputated. That was why his leg was made of metal. If I'd have ever put Stewart on Azkaban Guard duty after that, I was a hundred percent sure Augustus Rookwood would be dead the next day.

"Welcome, Mr Potter." Hermione said, "Please take a seat."

"Good day," I replied, looking around the room at the Wizengamot members. Many of their faces were familiar from the first trial I had ever attended here. My own.

I sighed and sat down, looking at the spot where one by one, the Deatheaters would pop up from. I had a clear vision of what each of them would say, and that everything they'd tell us had already been written down beforehand.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes for a moment, rubbing my temple.

**2038, 4 September: 148 Kenmure Avenue, Bishopbriggs, Glasgow**

"How long do you plan on staying?" Cathy asked.

"As long as it takes tae catch that bastard. Ye havenae used magic ever since Oxford. If that Dark Wizard comes, ye wouldnae stand a chance."

"I can hold myself in a fight!" She exclaimed.

"The man killed ten Aurors. Ye think ye can take him?"

No reply came.

"You're right..." She sighed, after a few moments, "But what about Arthur and Anita?"

"Anita'll be arrivin soon enough, that is if the Minister doesn't require her help more then ever tae resolve this. She works in the Ministry. She's safe. Arthur's probably the most well-protected of us all, so I woulnae worry 'bout him either."

"Is there even any need for such a high state of panic? I mean this was just one incident."

"Better tae be careful, then tae have the worst happen."

Cathy Closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Stewart. For being an amazing Brother."

I laughed, "I'm no yer whole brother."

"Then Step-Brother." She smirked, "Doesn't matter. We're family."

"Aye, and I promise tae protect ye."

She stared out of the window.

"I wonder what's going on over at Hogwarts. No letter from Arthur yet."

I stood up and walked over to her side.

"The lad's probably overwhelmed by everythin. Give him time. He'll be sendin letters back soon enough."

"I hope you're right Stew."

I smiled and hugged her.

**2038, 4 September: 23 Craven Road, Croydon**

"And this is absolutely safe?"

"Yes, I'm certain Phineas." The man muttered.

For too long had I lived under bridges and on the muggle streets. Yet it wasn't the fact that I was in a house that was strange, but the fact that the Voice was now not just something in my head, but actually coming from a Physical Body.

A Ghastly sight it was, constantly oozing blood from its body and the entire thing deformed and rotting. The Body of a Muggle Man, used as a vessel by the dead with the help of Dark Magic. Now many weeks old, and only kept together by magic. The smell had been so awful, I had charmed the body.

Oh, what I did for the greater good.

"Now that we're finally here, please explain to me why you stopped me from killing Harry Potter? You've been telling me to reach this place first, but we're finally here, and I'm starting to get pissed."

"He is the enemy. Yet you may still kill him another time without the risk of losing your own life."

"Since when are you the person who doesn't take risks?"

"Silence, Child. Risks are for those that are inept at planning. I have learnt not to take them when possible. I took enough of them when I was alive, and yet it got me here. They are not worth it in the long run."

"Child? CHILD?! I brought you back from the dead! I have allowed myself to be guided by your ideas and thoughts for so many years, and yet you still call me child?!"

My anger quickly boiled down, and before long I was back to staring at the body of the decomposing corpse.

"Forgive me, Dark Lord." It muttered.

"Call me whatever you wish, I can't care less. What's the next step, Tom?"

"This body, it is good for a start, but it will be useless after a while. Even now, I can feel it weakening. For my entire strength to return, I need a body that still lives."

"I'm guessing you already know someone who would allow us to do that. Who do you have in mind?"

"A Wizard. One that betrayed my trust, and sent so many of his fellow Death Eaters to rot for the rest of their lives in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy. He will do."

"I highly doubt he'll just let us do that."

"He will need... Persuasion."

"That's what I was worried about. It'll be interesting getting into the Malfoy Manor, but I can think of something. Meanwhile, who does this house belong to?"

"One of my followers. Dead or Imprisoned now."

"Ah. That explains the feeling of dark magic."

I opened my backpack and spread out everything on the kitchen table. I still had half a flask of Polyjuice potion, enough to last for maybe a day. Next to it was a box of shrunken Acromantula's. It was an interesting card game, winning that. I still had no use for them, but they were definitely useful.

Bottle of Basilisk Venom, Demiguise Invisibility Cloak. Other objects I had managed to steal or win in games of cards.

There was an entire suitcase of potions ingredients still ready to be unpacked.

"There might be some ingredients in this house too unless the Ministry of Magic Confiscated them."

"I'll look around when I've got nothing better to do," I muttered.

Getting into the Malfoy Manor would be a challenge. As far as I knew, Lucius no longer had a job, and he was home all day. One wrong move and I'd be in a fight with him. Something that would not be good. We'd need him alive, without leaving behind witnesses or evidence of him being possessed.

"What was the name of his son?"

"Draco. Curse that boy. Just like his father. Traitorous scum."

"I wonder if he has children of his own."

"Why do you wonder that?" The Corpse hissed.

"Shush, I'm thinking."

If I could lure out Lucius from the Manor, it would be much easier to take his place. Of course, if he suddenly started acting weird, Draco and his children would figure it out soon enough. They'd need a bit of a memory rearrangement or something like that.

But how...

"A trip to the Ministry of Magic. That could help with whatever I need. I am almost certain he works in the Ministry."

"Phineas-"

"Nobody knows who I am. Stop worrying. Now, where's the Floo powder?"

I noticed a clay pot hanging beside the fireplace. It seemed the Ministry hadn't taken that, for whatever reason.

"I'll have the information in half an hour."

Grabbing a fistful of dust, I stood in the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" I exclaimed, and green flames enveloped me.

A Moment later I was standing on the tiles of the Ministry.

Right in the middle of enemy territory. It was enough to get the adrenaline pumping.

I spotted the security desk and walked over there.

Surprisingly there was no queue, which meant I could immediately ask for support.

"What can I help you with Sir?" The woman asked behind the desk.

"Hi. I'm looking for a Mr Malfoy."

"For what exactly, may I ask?"

"I have something to discuss with him."

"Of Course, I'll send a message to him, and he should be here in a few minutes. Can you please weigh your wand for me?"

I nodded and pulled out one of the Auror's wands that I had stolen during the fight in Bristol.

Placing it on the scales, a small slip of paper was printed out, and the woman read it.

"Alright, thank you, Sir. I'll tell him. What name should I say?"

"Just say an Old Family Friend. I want it to kind of be a surprise." I smiled.

"I understand." She giggled, "Please take a seat, and he'll be here shortly."

I sat down smiling, but inside thinking about how I would've killed this woman if another question popped up.

Fifteen minutes passed whilst I read a newspaper.

A Blonde man slowly walked up to me.

"What's it you wish to discuss with me?"

I looked into his eyes and saw everything. His deepest fears, his best memories. I concentrated on finding anything I could about his family.

This man's powers in occulmency were practically non-existent, making it one of the easiest legilimencies that I had ever done.

He had a... Son... Scorpius Malfoy. He also had a Grandson... he was a first-year in Hogwarts. Claudius.

That was all I needed.

"You don't remember me?"

Before he could even react, I had already silently cast a memory-altering spell onto him. I caught him in a bear hug to play off his near-imminent collapse.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome." He replied, smiling like we were friends for the longest of times.

Letting go of him, I waved him goodbye.

"We'll talk later, I know you're a busy man," I said, before turning around and leaving. I glimpsed the Security Guard smiling, a tear rolling down her face.

Without even paying attention, I bumped into a man as I walked away slowly.

"Sorry there," I muttered, looking into his eyes. My glance danced upwards towards the man's forehead.

The Boy-who-lived, all grown up. Harry Potter.

I tried keeping my anger in check, hoping he didn't see the hatred I had in my eyes. Him being suspicious of my face was not what I wanted.

"No worries." He muttered, walking away without even a second glance.

I shook all of those thoughts out of my head, and walked back into the nearest fireplace, saying the address of the safehouse as I did so.

Appearing back in the kitchen, I looked at the corpse.

"You have what you need?"

"That, and much more."

A Bloody smile cracked up on the Corpse.

"Very good."

"Don't do that please," I told him.

Yet it took a few minutes for the expression to disappear. Muscles from such an old corpse were probably hard to control.

"He's got a grandkid. Claudius. I feel like it's time to visit Hogwarts."

I smiled.

**2038, 1 September: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The Feast was coming to an end, and by God was I stuffed.

I saw the Headmistress stand up from her chair, and walk over to a podium. There she tapped her wand on the wood, and I heard each tap.

"The Feast is coming to an end, my dear students. After I finish speaking, I'll leave a few minutes for everyone to eat what they still have, and then I request the Prefect's of each house to guide their house to the common rooms. I'm certain you've all gotten notice of the new Passwords. Goodnight to everyone, and a good start to this new term."

As she sat back down, everyone clapped. Soon enough we stood up, and with the Prefects leading us, we walked through corridors and up stairs. The wall was filled with paintings which... moved. That feature was definitely on my list of weird stuff I've encountered.

We finally reached a chamber that blew my mind. It was multiple stories high, and stairways were moving between levels, all on their own accord. Hundreds of paintings decorated the walls, to the point where I couldn't decide if there was a wall behind them or they were actually the wall. If a muggle would've see this, they'd probably get a heart attack, before flagging it as a safety hazard.

"Isn't this dangerous?" A girl asked.

"It's perfectly safe," Tom replied, "It's also the fastest way up to the Common room, so hurry up now."

A stairwell spun over to where we stood, and we started walking up it. This happened multiple times and slowly we got to the very top, where a corridor allowed us to continue forward.

How I was going to remember the way, I didn't know.

Finally, we turned a corner, and I saw a lone painting at the very end of the brightly lit corridor. It was a Fat woman, who held a wine glass in one hand, with the other waving in the air. As we got closer, I heard that she was trying to sing. The key here was trying to.

"Gryffin Talon." The Girl Prefect said, who I had come to know as Rebecca. Tom had told me her name.

"Wait, Wait. First, listen to how I can break this glass with my voice! I think I finally have it!" And her voice started rising slowly in Vibrato. I had never wanted to hear a singing painting, and this hadn't changed my mind. It was incredibly irritating, and my ears started to hurt as the pitch rose. Yet the glass didn't break.

"Gryffin Talon!" Tom said.

The woman's voice remained as high as it was, but she still replied.

"Stop being impatient! I can do it." She sang.

Half the house sighed. I heard someone mention she did this every year.

The glass broke after a few seconds, but not because of her voice. Rather she subtly smashed it on a rock, before smiling at us like she had just done a good job.

Both of the Prefects looked at her, annoyed.

"What?" She asked.

"Gryffin Talon!" They both said at the same time.

"Alright, alright." She muttered before the painting swung open and a secret corridor revealed itself.

We walked in, and a red and gold coloured room opened up to us. There was a small table that had a chess set on it, as well as a lounge area with two couches and three armchairs, crowded around a lit fireplace. This place felt cosy.

Two stairways led up to a second storey.

"Alright People, Gather round here!" Tom told us.

We did as told, and he started talking.

"Everyone who isn't a first-year probably knows everything already, so you guys can go upstairs to unpack if you don't want to listen to my monologue."

Most kids had already done that, and the few that stayed also left.

"Alright so, some simple rules. This is the Common Room for the Gryffindor House. The key here is Gryffindor. Nobody from the other houses can know about where this is, neither the password. The Password Changes every week, and it'll be pinned on that message board-" He pointed at a wall, "on Sunday. It's a good idea to remember it well, cause if you say it wrong once, you're locked out till someone else comes along. If you want to make friends with anyone from another house, you can do it during the day. At night, there's a curfew and going against is means our house is docked points. That's a big no-no and should be avoided if you can. You'll screw us all if you go down that route of being the bad boy."

I looked at Charlie, who was more focused on Frank. The Toad was no longer a goblet.

Rebecca noticed Frank, and she continued talking.

"Now, I know that many of you have pets. As long as they don't cause too many problems, and are friendly, they can be free around the rooms and Common room, though if someone asks you to control your pet, you should listen to them. You can use this place to hang out with your fellow house members, study or play. Your lessons are going to be posted on the message board, once you get them tomorrow, and I suggest asking for help from an older student, so you don't get lost."

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Tom said, and Rebecca blushed, I rolled my eyes, "Books on the bookshelf are free to read if you want and the Wizard Chess Board can also be used by anyone. The fireplace can be used for getting warmth, or if you ask our permission you can toast stuff on it. The Stairway to the right is for Boys, while the left one is for Girls. Boys can't enter Girls Dormitories and vice-versa. Your stuff is already in your rooms. As First years your dorms will be the first door you find up the stairs. Umm... anything I left out?" Tom asked Rebecca.

"Our Head of House." She muttered.

"Oh yes. Thank you." He smiled, "Each house has a Teacher that is the head of said house. Our Head is Professor Ó Brádaigh, and he's the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, so you'll meet him soon enough. He'll also be there to help whenever we can't for some reason. If any of you for some reason breaks a rule, it will be the Professor who looks into the case, unless it is so severe that the Headmaster is needed. I hope it won't come to that, but who knows. Over the Six Years I've been here, I've seen quite a lot of situations, but each year there is someone that can surprise me. I think I've said everything you need to know right now. Questions?"

A few hands went up.

"Sir-"

"Tom is good."

The Girl that started talking cleared her throat.

"Tom, Sorry. How much can we use magic in here?"

"Huh, pretty good question. Most of the time kids figure that out through trial and error. You can use all spells in here that don't hurt other students or don't break rules. If you damage something in here, you gotta fix it, so I suggest getting accustomed to the repair spell, but that's for later. In first year, there's not much you can learn that can do serious damage. Just be careful. Okay, next question?"

"Tom! By pets, do you mean I can have my bird in here, cause-"

"Very good. If you have any Owl or anything else you wish to use for your daily post and letters from family, that's something you should keep in the Owlery. I'm fairly certain all the owls you brought with you have been taken to the Owlery already, so there's no problem with that."

"But I have a parakeet." The same boy said.

"Wierd animal, but it doesn't really matter. The same thing goes for yours as for everyone else. Keep it here, teach it to not crap everywhere and to play nice with everyone else, and there'll be no problem with it. Anyone have any other weird creatures they want to ask about?"

I put my hand up tentatively.

"Arthur! What animal do you have?"

"A Niffler."

"A Niffler?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It's still pretty young, but I'm teaching it to behave."

"Good. If it takes apart the couch, you'll be fixing it too. A Bit of extra learning never hurts anyone." Tom smiled.

If Goldy did in fact take apart the couch, I'd not be a happy Pet owner.

Oh damn...

Goldy.

In my excitement to get here, I had totally forgotten about my pet, who was stowed away in my luggage in a cage.

"Any more questions?"

No hands went up.

"Perfect. Now you may go. Good night, and let your first night here at Hogwarts be filled with joy and wonder." Tom laughed. Rebecca elbowed him in the side.

I speed-walked up the stairs and opened the first door I found, darting in and opening my suitcase, which I found instantly. I pulled out Goldy's Cage and looked at him. He seemed angry that I had left him without food.

"Yes, Yes. I know. Sorry about that bud." I handed him a chunk of cheese, and he nibbled it hungrily.

"Arthur my guy, I didn't know you were so keen to go to bed," Charles muttered while walking into the room. He was followed by George, and then by Robin. I could see Charlie's eyes never leave the Toad.

"Sorry. The sudden excitement of coming here made me forget to feed Goldy."

"You named your Niffler Goldy?" George asked.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Cool name," Robin said. I didn't exactly believe him, seeing as how his Toad was called Frank.

All in all, there were seven of us in the room. Exactly the same amount, as there were beds. Weirdly specific. These beds weren't something small and easy to take apart either, rather massive things with curtains and bedposts. It looked like something the Queen would sleep in. How they knew exactly how many of us there'd be, that was a mystery.

Upon the bed was a variety of red and gold coloured clothes. Scarves, Hats, ties and a pin-up crest.

Me, George, Charles and Robin already knew each other. The other three boys introduced themselves as Hector Verdis, Brian Liresen and Derek Tried. All three of them seemed cool. It was Derek that had the Parakeet, and it seemed interested in all of us. Honestly, it was pretty cute.

The boys wanted me to let out Goldy for a bit, but I knew my pet better than they did. I sure as hell wouldn't screw anything up on my first day.

Changing into my Pyjamas under my cover, I watched the candlelight a bit on my bedside.

"Is it just me, or will I not be able to sleep? This day was so exciting!" Robin muttered.

"Same." Four others chorused. I too felt like that, but still, I could feel my eyes become heavy.

We talked a bit about where we came from, and what we thought about this place.

Robin and the three others were surprised that I was Stewart Graham's Nephew, and it was hard trying to direct the conversation to some topic other than my Uncle.

Finally, we realized just how tired we really were. Charles and Robin had fallen asleep while the rest of us talked, and Hector fell asleep mid-sentence, which was an amazing feat.

I blew out my candles, and snuggled up in my covers. They were comfy!

My eyes stayed open a bit longer, looking outside at the moon, which was the only source of light in the pitch-black room. Then they finally closed.

**Slowly, I dozed off. A new day awaited tomorrow.**

_**A/N Alrighty, so new chapter. I hope everyone likes the story so far. I've updated the previous chapters, hopefully making it more likeable for everyone. Stay safe out there :).**_

_**-Have a good day**_

_**-ServantofRagnos**_


	8. The Magic of Magic

_**2038, 2 September: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, The Great Hall**_

The Great Hall was bustling with life as all the houses sat down for breakfast. We all wore our robes, but those stupid-looking hats were gone, which was a relief for me.

Tom had taken it upon himself to wake us up. Good thing he did, because I would've slept until noon. Those beds were too comfy.

We had all walked down here as a big group, the older kids leading us. This place was still as confusing as I had remembered from yesterday's trip.

"It's gonna get cold, Arthur," George told me, right before he stuffed an entire sausage in his mouth. That dude seemed to eat triple what I could and still, he was nearly as skinny as I was. That was magic all on its own.

I smiled and started tucking into my own food. There was definitely a difference between the feast we had yesterday and today's breakfast. It was either the fact that there was much more talking, or that I was already comfortable sitting with the Gryffindors. A big family.

The roof was clear from all clouds, and though candles still floated in the air, they were no longer lit. That and the stair room was the two coolest things I had seen so far.

"Post's coming," Charlie muttered, loud enough for us to hear. I turned around to look at the oak door of the Great Hall. Nobody entered, so I smiled, thinking I was being pranked.

As I turned around, I found an owl sitting in front of me, it's big, beady eyes staring straight into my soul. I hadn't even heard it enter, probably because of the noise already in the Chamber.

"Umm, hi," I said to the owl. It cocked its head to the side.

Looking down at his leg, I saw an envelope in his claws.

"Oh. Right... Post." I muttered to myself, grabbing the letter.

Once opened, I read it, and my grin only grew. It was a letter from my mother.

_Hello Arthur,_

_I hope you enjoyed your first night at Hogwarts, and I also hope everything is going well so far. There was a reason why we didn't buy an Owl next to Goldy (Though Goldy was not something I had planned you would buy in the first place). This here is Rolf. It's your Uncle Stew's owl, and we can use him to communicate. Please write soon, we await your letter._

_-Mum and Uncle Stew_

_P.S Rolf loves treats. Be sure to give him something nice before you send him away, or he'll not get on with you as well as you would like. If you give him a letter, he'll know where to go, so that's something you don't need to worry about that._

I smiled and petted Rolf, before throwing him a slice of my sausage. He seemed content with what I paid him with, and he fluttered off.

"Anything interesting?" George asked.

"Just a letter from my Mum and Uncle. You?" I told him, folding it back up.

"I don't have much hope of that owl arriving anytime soon. Yorkie tends to get lost on her way to basically anywhere." He shrugged, "I guess you can only expect that from an Old Owl, but hey, She's loyal."

I smiled, continuing to eat breakfast.

After one plate, I was good to go, yet somehow George was on his third helpings. I shook my head and smiled.

Without anyone to talk to, it got boring pretty quickly.

"Robin, you know when we'll get our timetables?"

"Huh?" He asked.

I sighed and repeated the question.

"When?"

Robin, you godsend. I gave up and instead tried finding someone else to ask.

Charlie was currently a part of a conversation with some of the older kids, and George was looking at that Iris girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, George?" I said, tapping his shoulder.

"Ye?"

"When do we get our timetables?"

"Ummm. In a few hours?" He said without taking his eyes off of the red-haired girl.

"Bloody Hell. Go talk to her or something. You won't get anywhere if you watch her creepily." I told him.

"You mental? It's the second day! How stupid would that look?"

"Who knows?"

Sarah came into view from behind a Hufflepuff Boy's head and I saw her say something to the group of girls. They all giggled, and among others, Iris also looked at us.

My eyes locked with hers for a split second, before I whipped my head down to instead stare intently at a plate of Sausages.

"She looked this way, no?" George asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, she did."

"And now. Oh my god. She's coming this way! Dude, help me out here. I think she's spotted me." George started sitting in a more 'Cool-Boy' style as Iris walked towards us with her group of friends, weaving around the Hufflepuff table.

What surprised me the most was that that they actually stopped in front of us, and turned towards me.

"Hey, you're Arthur Graham, right?"

I nodded, not really knowing what else to do.

"The son of Stewart Graham by any chance?"

"Nephew... But yeah. Why?"

"Nothing really. Sarah's talked about you, that's all. It's pretty cool, you know, that such a famous person is your family member. We could hang out more." She smiled before they walked back down the aisle and exited the Great Hall. George was smiling like an idiot beside me the entire time, but he hadn't even gotten as much as a glance.

When she was out of earshot, George turned towards me.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed, holding his head, "That was not cool dude." He frowned.

"Honestly, I have no clue what happened," I said, looking at him.

"Utter. Bullcrap." He pouted, turning back to the table to grab a piece of bread.

"Love is a fickle thing, so do not worry. You must persist, for women can be harder to understand than even the hardest theory you may learn." A Mysterious voice said.

"Uhh-"

A Man floated through the table and looked at us.

I just stared with an open mouth.

"Hello, Sir Nicolas." Tom greeted the Ghost from few seats down.

"And Greetings to you too, Thomas." He replied.

"You're... A Ghost?"

"What? Never seen one? Must be a muggle-born wizard then. I cannot imagine what's going through your head right now."

A real ghost, floating in front of me. EPIC!

"Can I get a name, excited First-years?"

"I'm George Fisher, and that there with an open mouth is Arthur Graham," George said.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, closing it self-consciously.

"No problem there, Arthur. I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, though students can call me Sir Nicholas."

"Why haven't I seen any ghosts beforehand?"

"Headmistress McGonagall has forbidden us to show ourselves to students until the first breakfast ever since an incident I'd rather not talk about."

"Seems Pretty harsh." Robin piped in.

"Oh it is, my young man. May I please get your name as well?"

"Robin Colton."

"Robin! It is also nice to meet you, as is to meet you two lovely folk." He said, pointing towards me and George.

Charlie seemed to notice us having a chat with the Ghost, and scooted over.

"It's Nearly-Headless Nick! I've heard stories from my father about you."

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather be called Sir Nicholas. Who may you be?"

"Charles Potter."

"Ah! A Potter! I knew many of your folk, so I did. Still, it's quite tasteless calling me by that name. After all, I have a title."

"Wait-" I interrupted them, "Did Charles just say Nearly-Headless?"

"Yes. It's a name the students call me, though I must say it is incredibly humiliating."

"How can you be nearly-headless? You either have a head, or you don't." Robin said.

"Oh really?" Sir Nicholas asked, and grabbed his hair.

One pull and his entire head flopped to the side.

It was more cool than gross, though I could see many of the first-year girls further down whiten at that sight. A tiny bit of skin was all that held the body part to the rest of the body.

With one swift movement, he flicked back his head to the normal position.

"How..." George trailed off.

"It's an interesting story and one that I've told many times. Yet I have learned not to tell the tale at the table so I'll spare you the details. On another note, I also heard a question being asked by Arthur before that whole girl fiasco-"

"What girl fiasco?" Charlie asked, looking at me and George.

"Nothing." Me and George said at once. Robin smiled at us.

"And to answer your question-" Sir Nicholas continued, "You'll get your timetables soon enough. As in a few minutes from now, if the Professors decide to keep themselves to last year's schedule."

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas." I nodded, and the Ghost smiled, before slowly floating down the table. I saw way more Ghosts flying around now. They were finally allowed to roam the hallways once again.

At the Teacher's table, I noticed some of the Teachers were standing up, and walking towards the four tables, one to each table, carrying a massive stack of paper cards.

A Man walked beside our table, his darting eyes revealed he was searching for someone.

He wore thin glasses, which went well with his beard. With shoulder-length hair, dark brown and without a curl, he seemed pretty laid back. The only thing that was slightly off was his dark robes that only just didn't act as a makeshift broom.

When he spotted the person he was searching for, he strode over to him. It was Thomas.

"Who is that?" George asked.

"That's Professor Ó Brádaigh." A boy told us, hearing George's question.

So that man was the Head of Gryffindor House. His features seemed to correspond with his personality, for I saw that he was smiling and laughing as he talked with Thomas.

"Please line up in front of me Gryffindors! Youngest to Oldest. I'm going to hand out the Timetables." Tom told us, and slowly the request was passed down the entire length of the table. We stood up and did as told.

I looked at it the moment I got it in my hand. Half the lessons were named in such a way that I didn't know what to expect from them. History of Magic seemed interesting, and so did Defense against the Dark arts. Flying was something that I was looking forward to on Thursday.

The first lesson I'd ever have was going to be Charms. I had no idea why I'd need to know how to pick up girls, but hey, I was past laughing at dumb stuff, cause, in the end, they turned out to be no joke.

Next to each period was the time it started, and Charms was going to start at Nine. It was currently Eight, so there was still a lot of time to get there.

"Holy Crap, there's a lot to take in," Charlie muttered, and Robin nodded along with him. I was looking forward to using my wand, but I couldn't figure out which lesson would let me do that. There were some that were straightforward. But Transfiguration? What the hell was that?

As one big herd, the entire Gryffindor House walked back up to the Common Room, getting our books for the lessons we would have today.

"Standard Book of Spells, Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Guide to Self Protection," Derek Repeated to himself loudly, which was good for me too, cause I could check I had everything I needed.

Once we had everything, all of us walked down to the Common Room and stood around Nearly-Headless Nick as he told a story about something I had no idea about, having joined in late.

Time flew by quickly, and quite soon we were walking through the school once more, this time led by Nick. It was Tom that had asked Sir Nicholas to lead us to our lessons until we knew the castle well enough to not get lost. The Ghost seemed more than happy to help. After getting over my surprise that such a thing as ghosts existed, and would actually interact with you on a daily basis here, I found the company of Sir Nicholas actually enjoyable. I wondered if every ghost was this nice.

We reached a room, and Nick waved us goodbye whilst floating away.

Entering the room, a bell rang, and suddenly everyone started walking much faster to take a seat. I sat down beside Charlie and a girl called Sophie. She seemed pretty nice, and since there was no teacher we talked for a bit. I tried steering away from topics like family because I didn't want the discussion to be about my Uncle again. That was something that in no way would I want: to be known as the Nephew of Stewart Graham, rather someone who is seen as a separate entity from my famous Auror Uncle.

A small man walked into the classroom and stood upon a stack of books that was at the very front of the class. Even Hector, who was the shortest boy in Year 1 Gryffindor, was taller than the man.

"Quieten down, please," He said whilst holding the wand to his neck. Whatever he had done, his voice definitely shouldn't have carried across the entire room.

Once we did as he had asked. he cleared his throat.

"I welcome you, First Years, to Hogwarts and more importantly your very first lesson: Charms. I am Professor Filius Flitwick, and for the next few years, I'll be your Professor. Let's start off by talking about ourselves for I want to learn your names. Let's just go down the rows, shall we?"

"Julia Isenmore." The First Girl said.

"Robin Colton."

"Sophie Mitchell."

"Brian Liresen."

"Charlotte Henderson."

"Abbie Sanford."

"George Fisher."

Then it was my turn. I said my name.

"Charles Potter."

"Hector Verdis."

"Derek Tried."

"Hector Verdis."

"Chloe Carman."

"Jasmine Reilly."

Five people sat in one row, and Jasmine was right behind me.

"Alright! Thank you. Let's start at once since I know all of you are probably excited to learn your first spell!"

I looked at the two boys either side of me, and they too smiled.

"Now then, open books on page one, and let's begin!"

We did as told, and Professor Flitwick started explaining.

"So... Charms is an important part of magic, and probably the basis of all your future knowledge. All charms add properties to objects or creatures, and we differentiate two groups. Normal Charms and Dark Charms. Dark Charms are called Hexes, Jinxes or Curses, and we won't really learn about them in first year. Defence against the Dark arts lessons will talk all about them though, but I'm also here if you have any questions. Now then... Get out your wands!"

I pulled it out from my belt.

"Each charm requires three things. Determination, wand movements and a special word. Watch me!"

He grabbed his wand and did a looping movement with it.

"Lumos!"

A white light suddenly lit up from the tip of his wand.

"Whoa!" We all said as one.

"This is the Wand-Lighting Charm, created by Miranda Goshawk. You can read about it in the book, and that'll be your homework. But it's time for all of you to do this too. Wands Ready!"

I brought my wand up to my face.

"And follow my movements, before saying the words... Lumos!"

I did the circular movement and said the word.

Nothing.

Doing it again, I still didn't get the desired effect. What could've been the problem?

Charlie's Wand was shining, along with a slowly growing amount of classmates' wands too. Robin was waving his wand all around himself, while George was tapping it against the desk as if that'd help. Ten minutes passed, where nothing happened for any of us.

"Whoops!" I heard Robin exclaim and I looked over just in time to see his wand fly out of his hand, straight at the teacher.

He dodged it matrix-style, before picking it up and giving it back to him. Everyone was looking at him wide-eyed.

"I've been a teacher for a long time, and I've learned to dodge rogue spells, wands and books." He laughed, before getting back on topic, "A simple loop, then the word. Loo-mos. Pronunciation is key! As the book says, Remember Wizard Barrufio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself lying on the floor with a buffalo on his chest!" He smiled. Looking into the book, I saw that he had quoted it without a single mistake.

"I can do this..." I muttered, repeating the spell very carefully.

It lit up suddenly, and I had to look away before it burnt my eyes out. Success!

George finally managed to do it too, but he had to pat out a tiny fire that had started on his textbook.

When Robin was finished too, Professor Flitwick continued.

"Now then, to extinguish your wands, you need a counter-charm. Most Charms work that way. For this, you simply flick your wand, and say the Word Nox."

He showed the spell in practice, and just like that his wand stopped acting like a torch.

This time it worked the moment I did it and looking around the classroom, it seemed like this had worked much better for everyone else as well.

"Perfect! This is just the start though. Over the years, we'll learn many charms of various complexity, along with some other techniques that I won't get into, or you'll get confused."

We all let out a moan.

"Now, now. We have to leave some for other years. However, it's our first lesson, so we can call it quits for now. I do have some things to discuss with you..." He cleared his throat, "The school choir lost a lot of students as the Year Seven's left last year, and we'd need some good singing voices to replace them. Anyone who is interested can find me during the afternoon, or can put their hands up right now."

A few hands went up. I saw George look around the room before he too put his hand up. I looked over to Charlie, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Four... Five..." The Professor Counted, "Fantastic! We still have... Forty-Five minutes? Only half the lesson has passed." He scratched his chin, "That's not happened in a long time. Do any of you have questions?"

Some hands went up, including mine. I wanted to ask a question about one charm I had heard about.

The Professor's eyes locked onto me, and he called my name.

"Mister Graham, yes?"

"Sir. I've heard of a charm... the Patronus?"

"Ah, where did you hear that from?"

"My Uncle, he showed it to me. What does it do?"

"Now that, that's a good question. Five Points to Gryffindor." He smiled, "The Patronus Charm is an extremely advanced form of magic, and there are two forms of it. Corporeal and Non-Corporeal. Both serve to protect the caster, though the Corporeal Patronus is better at that job, also meaning it's harder. They can come in the form of any Animal, and they protect against dark creatures. But I can feel myself getting into Professor Ó Brádaigh's field, so I'll let him explain it to you in more detail if you wish to learn more about it, or you could read about it in the library."

"Thank you, Sir."

I saw a glint in his eyes, and he smiled, before turning to answer the next question.

Forty-Five minutes passed fairly quickly, and very soon a bell rang.

Standing up, I sheathed my wand and turned to follow Charlie out of the classroom, but I heard the voice of the Professor call me over. As I looked over, I saw he was beckoning me to come over.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked once I stood beside the small build of the Charms Teacher.

"You know, it's rare that a First-Year asks such a question on the very first lesson. I've known a few students who liked reading about spells, but they are now parents and grandparents. That begs the question, I'm certain I've heard your family name before. Are you related to Stewart Graham perchance?"

"He's my Uncle Sir."

"Yes, Yes. A Fantastic Boy, and I hear he's not so bad an Auror either. He too was Gryffindor. You do well to follow in his footsteps." He looked at his watch, "Oh it seems I've chatted with you a bit too much. I hope to see a lot of activity from you during my lessons." He smiled, handing me a note. I looked at it quizzically, "If you're late." He whispered.

"Thank you, Sir," I smirked, turning around to walk away. Something stopped me in my tracks. The Sorting hat had said... Something and it was only just hitting me.

"There a problem, Mister Graham."

"Sir, you might be able to help me with something."

"Yes?"

"The Sorting hat, it told me that my last family member was a Slytherin. Do you remember who it could've been by any chance?"

His forehead wrinkled.

"I don't recall any Graham being Slytherin. All of you were Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Did the sorting hat really say that?" He asked, worry etched on his face.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I don't remember it well... Goodbye Sir." I said, walking out of the classroom. The bell rang, and my face paled. Class had started, and I wasn't even sure where the lesson was. Transfiguration.

I walked down the corridor, but it opened into yet more corridors that seemed to lead deeper into the maze that was the castle.

"I've seen that look so many times before. Sweating, scared... The look of a First-Year that's lost."

Looking around my surroundings, there was nobody around me.

"Over here! The Painting, on the wall. I'm waving!" I noticed the moving painting, and walked closer to it, "Hey! Not so close, or your breath'll ruin my trees!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"No worries. Now then, how can I help you?"

"I need to find class... Thirty-Four." I said, reading off of the timetable.

"Transfiguration, Huh. Good subject. It's just your luck it's on this floor."

"Really?"

"Yes. Follow me!" The Painting said, and it walked out of its frame.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You coming?" I heard it's voice further down the corridor.

I walked over to the next painting, and the man stood there, with an annoyed looking lady standing behind him.

"If you want to reach your class and still understand what's going on, you have to do some running."

Before I could even agree, the painted man was off once more, and all I heard was his voice getting further and further away. Pardon Me-s and I'm Sorry-s bounced around the corridor. I ran after the sound.

I passed down infinite corridors, until finally, I barged through an oak door, not realising the portrait had stopped.

"Who do we have here?" The Teacher asked, and I looked at her breathlessly. I never knew portraits were secretly Olympic Runners.

The entire class was silent while I gathered my breath.

"I'm sorry Professor, I got lost."

"Why didn't you come with the rest of your year then?"

"Professor Flitwick had asked me to stay to talk with him." And I showed her that letter the Professor had given me.

"Ah yes, the Professor does like to talk with some of his students. Very well, take your seat."

I threw myself into the nearest chair I could find, beside Charlotte.

"May I get a name, Mister..."

"Graham. Arthur Graham."

"Mister Graham. Welcome to your first transfiguration lesson. Thankfully, you didn't miss much. I am Professor Katla Edwardson. We had just finished learning each other's names."

She pulled out her wand.

"Now, we can start. Charms was your first class, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Half the class chorused.

"Good. Then you know some of the basics of magic. Charms are adding properties to an object or animal, but transfiguration is more exact. It needs less creativity and more knowledge of the subject. Open your textbooks, where in the first chapter you can read the following:" She cleared her throat, "Whenever you transfigure something, you must not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily, rather firm and decisive wand movements are what you should try for, and with a clear mental picture of the object you are hoping to create, your spell will most likely work. There's a mathematical equation-" She flicked her wand at the blackboard, and a chalk quickly wrote it up by itself.

_t=(w*c*Z)/(v*a)_

"t stands for the difficulty of your transfiguration, w for your wand power, c for concentration, v for viciousness and a for the mass of the beginning object. The smaller the number you get for t, the harder it is."

"What about Zed?" Charlie asked.

"Zed is the Unknown Variable. It can take the difficulty both ways. Normally, if it's within your power range, the unknown variable does little to harm you. The more you challenge yourself, the more you'll find it'll be quite random at times. We're going to start with a spell. Any incomplete transfiguration you do, you should attempt to correct it. Otherwise, it can be dangerous for others, or for the living creature. Leaving a Rabbit half transformed into a weasel won't make the creature happy. Grab your wands."

For the second time today, I pulled my wand out from my belt and held it.

"All of you have an apple on the table..."

She looked at Brian, who was chewing something.

Professor Edwardson sighed and threw a new apple at him.

"Please don't eat them. Anyway, if you're successful at casting the spell, you should have a pineapple in front of you. The movements are easy, it's just a forward movement with a slight curve. Speak the words Reparifarge while you do it, and if you do it with the right confidence and movements, it should work."

She showed it on her own apple, and it did in fact turn into a pineapple.

Charms was much different compared to this, and it showed. I noticed Derek lift his apple a few moments later, his wand having pierced through it somehow. Sophie managed to get a hybrid fruit, part apple, part Pineapple. Robin, he managed to get as far as the shape. However, the texture and skin of the apple still remained.

To be fair, I wasn't having that much luck either. It wouldn't even budge. An apple rolled across the classroom here, Charles' wand landed in a plant pot over there. It was pure chaos.

"REPARIFARGE!" I yelled, but the apple didn't even react. One day in, and I was screaming at an apple. If Fingal would've heard about what I was doing, he'd collapse from laughter. Trying to turn a red, shiny apple into a yellow, spiky large pineapple. I couldn't help but smile at the stupidity that I was a part of.

The first actual pineapple was done by Chloe, nearly half an hour of swinging and cursing later.

"Very good, Miss Carman. But let's take a look on the inside." Chloe's eyes widened.

One flick of the wand, and the Pineapple fell apart, revealing apple seeds.

"So close, and yet so far. Nevermind. Alright! Let's stop. This'll be a part of your homework, to try to transform this to a pineapple." She pointed at the apple, "This is the basics of the entire thing, without knowing this spell, it's quite dangerous. This shouldn't deter anyone. If Reparifarge is something that works for you, reading through the book you have, or finding one in the library, could give you a head start. Just remember, the larger something is, the harder it is to transfigure. Know your limits."

"Reparifarge!" Robin exclaimed, and though his wand flew from his hand, the pineapple gained a nice yellow colour.

The Teacher raised an eyebrow, and with the same movements cut open the fruit. It was just as much a pineapple on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Congratulations, Mister Colton." Professor Edwardson said, clapping. We joined in.

Robin blushed, before standing up and grabbing his wand.

"Now then, wands away. You can continue this later. Open your books on page twenty-one, and let's begin..."

The rest of the lesson passed with us writing non-stop, copying everything the magic chalk wrote on the board before it was wiped clean. Most of it seemed logical in theory, but seeing as how I still had an apple in front of me, I wasn't so sure.

It was the bell that saved my hand from falling off. That didn't mean it wasn't hurting like hell.

"Homework for the end of the week is taking notes of the book, up until the match into needle transfiguration. We'll be trying that out next week. One last thing. While Reparifarge is a very useful spell, it's just as much a part of transfiguration as everything else. Meaning, it's extremely complex and hard unless you understand exactly how it works. It is, something that is worth learning though. As for Mister Colton here, we could chalk this success of his up to the Unknown Variable. Rarely does it work this fast for first years. You may now leave." She said, and we all stood up.

As I walked passed her, I heard a question directed to Robin about what type of wood his wand was made out of. The answer, however, was lost in the crowd.

"What's next?" Charles asked.

"Lunch," George replied.

"About time, I'm famished," I told them.

Stepping outside, I saw the last painting the man of the portrait had been in. There was nothing in there now. There went my plans to thank him and maybe exchange names.

**"You got that right." Brian laughed behind us.**


	9. Home Sweet Home

Once more, we sat in the Great Hall, eating a fantastic lunch. So far, I was enjoying everything about Hogwarts.

Beside me, George was absentmindedly staring at Iris, who couldn't care less about him, whilst Charlie was talking with Robin on how to turn the apple into a pineapple. Robin had no clue how he did it in class, and I could see many indentations on Charlie's apple, possibly made by a wand.

My fruit was upstairs, along with my Charms and Transfiguration books. However, I did bring with me my special gloves, since we needed them for Herbology.

An older boy slowly crept up behind him, dressed in the colours of Gryffindor House. He held a finger to his lips.

Grabbing George's Gloves from beside him, without eliciting so much as a response, he lifted his hands above his head. The Gloves connected with George's neck a moment later, making a satisfying slap sound.

"Hey!" George exclaimed.

I snorted.

"Good to meet you too, bro." The guy said, sitting down beside us.

"Bro?" I asked.

"Yeah... Forgot to mention." George muttered, "This here is the Gryffindor House Quidditch Captain and Sixth Year student, also known as my brother."

"Bloody hell, you could've said that with a bit less formality to it." George's Brother smirked, before showing me his hand.

"I'm Vincent Fisher. And you're?"

"My name is-"

"I'm just joshing with you." He laughed, slapping my arm, "Your name is spreading like wildfire. There's not been a Year 1 Quidditch player since Harry Potter, and I wouldn't be surprised if it'd turn out to be you."

I didn't even know what Quidditch was, but I still thanked him nonetheless.

"Hey, Vince! Catch!" A kid yelled from down the table, and George's brother was gone, running down the length of the table to catch an orange that had been lobbed towards the great hall's oak doors.

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother?"

"I don't want to be known as the Quidditch Captain's Little brother, just like you don't want to be known as the Famous Auror's Nephew."

I nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

"Sarah's coming over here?" I asked, noticing the Ravenclaw walk over to stand behind Charlie and Robin.

"Hey boys!" She said, making both of them jump, "Transfiguration?"

Before either of them could even reply, she held her wand to the apple, curtly flicked her wrist, and said the magic words.

Lo and behold, the apple turned into the yellow, prickly fruit that was the pineapple.

We looked at it open-mouthed.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"Practice." She smiled, "Anyway, this isn't why I'm here. We'll have some time between Dinner and the end of the final lesson. We should sit down somewhere and talk about the first day, no?"

"Good idea." George nodded, stuffing a small potato into his mouth.

"Let's meet here, and we'll figure out where to go from there."

We nodded, and she walked away.

Robin looked at his watch.

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"Fifteen Minutes."

"Won't we be late?"

"I mean, Nearly-Headless Nick probably knows best. We're waiting for him." George told us.

"I do know best!" The Ghost said, floating through the table once more. It seemed that was his favourite way of entering a conversation. Just like a shark.

"Sir Nicholas!" Sophie exclaimed from farther away.

"Hello there, Sophie. You, Arthur, are correct. We'll be late if we don't get going in five minutes or so." He floated towards the central aisle and waited for us. The message got passed around quickly, and all thirteen of us stood in an untidy row behind Sir Nicholas, all of us chatting with one another.

As Sir Nicholas glided down corridors and stairs, we followed him, finally reaching a courtyard, filled with multiple Greenhouses. Groups of students stood in front of some of them.

"Greenhouse One. A good herbology lesson to all of you." Nearly-Headless Nick said, lifting his head like you normally would a hat. The Greenhouse in question already had a group waiting in front of it. Yellow coloured crests. Hufflepuffs.

Rachel walked over to us and smiled, starting a small conversation with Charlie.

The glass door was locked, so we had to wait outside. Many plants hung from open windows or they were behind glass panes, blurred in such a way that they were unrecognizable. What was freakiest for me was that some of them actively moved, twisting and turning through the air.

The bell rang, and not ten seconds later, a man came walking down the dirt path, his face covered in a short beard, his eyes and smiled beaming out from the brown hairs. He looked like one of those cool teachers, who tried to get with the students.

He opened the door and walked inside.

"Come in, and grab a work-cloak. If you've brought gloves, put those on too. There are some spares on that cupboard if you forgot." He pointed at one in the corner, whilst getting dressed.

Once all of us were ready, we stayed next to the door, looking at the weirdness of the greenhouse. The entire thing was decorated with various plants.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get started!" The professor exclaimed.

We took our places around the table.

"Okay so..." The Professor cleared his throat, "My name is Professor Neville Longbottom, and hopefully I'll be your Professor for the next five years. Maybe some of you'll even take up Herbology for NEWTs. Anyway, that's the future. I won't go round asking everybody's names, but during our lessons, whenever you put your hand up to say something, and I don't remember your name, please don't be afraid to remind me. It's quite hard learning every student's name, but hey, we all have to learn something at Hogwarts!" He chuckled, "Now, onto some rules. While we don't work with very dangerous plants in First Year, that doesn't mean something can't be dangerous if you don't follow my requests. If I say you have to wear something, there's a reason behind it, and if you have to do it one specific way, there's also a reason for it. Our first few lessons will mainly be learning spells that we can use on the plants in case there's a problem. One thing that I do allow is cursing."

We looked at each other, to see if we had heard it too.

"Yes, it might sound weird, but obscene language is a good way of bringing my attention to a problem that needs solving as soon as possible. It also alerts your fellow classmates to look out, and helps alleviate some stress you might feel in that problematic situation."

"Sir!" Charlotte put up her hand.

"Yes, Miss-"

"Charlotte Henderson."

"Miss Henderson." Professor Longbottom nodded.

"What sort of spells will we learn?"

"Ah yes, very good. We'll be learning the Fire-making spell, the Wand-lightning charm and its brother, along with the severing charm. Which, if there are no more questions, we'll start at once. The faster we know these spells, the faster we can start working with actual plants. Grab your wands!"

We did as told, and once everyone had their magic stick in their hands, the Professor continued.

"Now please excuse me, for I'm not a charms teacher, so me explaining how these spells work might not be the same as Professor Flitwick doing it, but I'll try my best. The first spell, and probably the most useful out of all of them, is the fire-making spell or charm. Whichever. You simply point at an object with your wand and say the incantation. A jet of flames will erupt from your wand when you cast it. The Incantation is this-"

He flicked his wrist, and a chalkboard rolled out from behind a wooden cupboard, and the word _Incendio _was quickly scribbled onto it.

"Incendio..."

I heard half the class take a deep breath.

"NO! NOT IN HERE!" Professor Longbottom exclaimed, before composing himself, "Let's go outside, where there'll be less of a chance to set things alight. Keep your work-robes on. They're mostly fire-proof." He shrugged as if he wasn't believing his own statement.

Going outside, we found a flat grassy area, with nothing close by to burn down. It was slightly worrying that we were outside the stone walls of that greenhouse courtyard.

"Let's do them in groups of... Ten. Yes, Ten!" He pointed at ten students, and told them to stand in a row, "Now, hold your wands very steadily, and say the incantation."

Ten _Incendio_s rang out, but only a few jets of flame flew through the air, and they all varied in strength. Brian's was nothing more than a spurt of smoke, instantly blown away by the wind.

Professor Longbottom told those that hadn't managed to successfully cast it to try again. After the fifth try, the final kid, some Hufflepuff, managed to also create a small amount of fire.

I was in the next ten.

Standing in the line, I followed what everyone else did. First, I pointed my wand into the air. I took a deep breath or two, before saying the magic word. Nothing happened.

"Come on, you can do this!" He said to the six people who hadn't been able to do it first try. I was the closest, and he leaned closer. "Don't worry, Mister..."

"Arthur Graham," I said, switching which foot I had in front of me.

Two more tries went by, and only three of us stood without any luck.

"Not all wands are the same! Some will listen to you at once, others won't unless you show you're worthy of using it. Try the spell again. Shout it, see if that helps."

"Incendio!" I exclaimed, and a tiny puff of flames erupted from the wand's end. Meanwhile, another Hufflepuff's wand shot out a nice arc of flames. Looking over, I saw Robin was the other who was still having troubles.

I heard giggling.

"You can shout louder than that, come on!" Professor Longbottom encouraged.

Closing my eyes, I tried picturing a scene. Goldy, standing over a pile of shredded notes, which he had personally macerated in his search for treasure. Too real.

"INCENDIO!" I roared, but I didn't see any flames, only the sky as I was sent flying. I landed on the ground and felt something hit my leg in particular. That didn't mean the rest of my body parts didn't hurt.

George and Charlie helped me up, and I looked at where I had stood a few moments ago. Professor Longbottom was frantically trying to extinguish the grass with water that came out of his wand, while Robin had sprinted over to us, and I could see why.

I looked sheepishly at the blackened grass where previously ten students had stood.

"Now that's a fire spell if I've ever seen one." The Professor laughed when he was done cleaning up my mess.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I said.

"For what? That was brilliant! Though I do suggest trying to find the middle ground between your second and third attempt. So much fire isn't lucky under a roof."

I smiled, before limping off to join the rest of the group. The final ten were called, and they too managed to use the fire spell properly, though there were multiple attempts for some people as well.

As we were walking back to the Greenhouse, the Professor touched my shoulder.

"You hurt?"

"Just got a bit scratched up from that fall. Nothing too bad Professor."

"Take this. I suggest applying it once we get there, or you'll soak through your trousers." He handed me a small vial of light-green liquid, "Simply drip a bit onto the wound, and let it work its magic."

Looking down, I realised that blood was, in fact, starting to stain my white work-cloak as I walked, the cloak brushing against my trousers.

"Thank you, Sir."

"And don't worry about being a bit clumsy. I was too for more years than I care to admit. Here I am now, as a Professor." He smiled, before quick-walking to the front of the class.

Once everyone was once again standing back at their place, inside the Greenhouse, I rolled up my trouser leg. It looked worse than what it felt like. A shallow gash ran down my leg, slowly oozing blood. Probably a stone. My trousers, thankfully, hadn't ripped.

Unscrewing the top of the vial, I used the pipette attached to the top to drip a bit onto the wound. George was looking on with fascination.

It stung a bit, and green smoke rose from it, covering the actual wound from sight for a few seconds. When it finally dissipated it looked as if there hadn't been a wound there to begin with. I dripped a bit more on the rest of the wound, and just like that, there was no more wound, only blood, but even that was drying.

Screwing the top back on, I stood up and tuned in to what the Professor was saying.

"-Diffindo can be used to cut a number of things, from weak stems and branches to tree trunks, bones and skin. This is why we won't try this out, and I request you also don't practice in your common rooms or dormitories. But if it must happen, be very sure the spell won't affect someone or something behind your target, though it's more so you protect your fellow students from harm then it is to save a trophy or bench."

He pointed his wand at the table.

"Diffindo!" He exclaimed, whilst moving his wand in a straight line down the length of it. The moment he reached the end, the entire thing fell into two pieces.

"Awesome..." Charlie muttered beside me, while we held the table to stop it from falling onto our feet. Seconds later, with the simple flick of the Professor's Wand, the table sprang back together and stayed like that.

Fixed.

I needed to learn that spell, and fast.

"Okay, now for the final spells of the day. Lumos and spells similar to it. Now Lumos, or the wand-lightening spell-"

"Sir!"

"Yes, Mister..."

"Hector Verdis."

"Mister Verdis, go on."

"We've already studied the wand-lightening spell in Charms earlier today."

"Oh really? Hufflepuffs too?"

The yellow house members nodded.

"Alright, let's see it then. On the count of three. One... Two... Three!"

Thirty cries rang out at once, and thirty wands lit up.

"Very good!" The Professor Exclaimed, "There are many plants that don't like light, one in particular hates sunlight. The Devil's Snare. We'll learn about it later on in the year, but the spell I'm going to show you is one that's very effective against it. All you do is point your wand at the target, and say the words, Lumos Solem!"

A blinding ray of light erupted from the tip of his wand, making everyone avert their gaze.

"Let's not all go blinding each other though, I trust you all enough to be able to cast this, not to mention you'll have plenty of time to practice until we get there. I believe they'll be ringing anytime... Now!" The bell rung as if the Professor controlled it. I doubted he could though. "Goodbye class, and see you next time on... Wednesday? Yes. Wednesday."

While everyone else started walking towards the cloak racks to take off their dirty cloaks, I strode over to the Professor.

"Thank you again, Sir, this thing was amazing." I tried handing it back to him.

"I'm happy you liked it. You can keep it though, to remember this lesson."

I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't seem to be joking, so I pocketed the vial.

"What was this anyway?"

"Dittany. We'll get to know it better these next few months. Especially if we're going to have many accidents." He smiled, "Now run along before your house leaves without you."

I whipped my head to the entrance and saw that I was the last one still wearing my work-robes.

Quickly pulling them off, I ran after the other Gryffindors, reaching them just before they walked through the double doors leading inside.

"That was quite the spectacle out there." Charlie laughed, slapping my shoulder.

"Ha, ha yes. Amazing." I said sarcastically while pulling out my wand and looking at it, "Why didn't it work?" I said aloud.

George tutted, "Only a bad wizard blames his wand. Some are a bit more unruly than others, that's all. You gotta work together with it."

I sighed, and continued the trudge through Hogwarts in silence, listening to the small conversations popping up between students. One thing that was strange was whenever parts of Sir Nicholas' Story drifted far enough for me to hear, they always sounded absolutely absurd.

As the bell rang, we entered the classroom, quickly finding a seat. Once again, I sat in between George and Charlie, with Robin in front of me.

Five minutes passed, then ten. No Professor.

Whisperings started on where he was, when suddenly one by one, the wooden shutters closed with a bang, leaving us in near-complete darkness.

Complete silence. Every breath sounded like thunder.

Sparks appeared in front of us, slowly expanding. Finally, a massive firework-esque explosion filled the entire room with colour, lighting all of the candles at once. Our Head of House stood at the front of the class, holding his arms out either side of himself.

We clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you!" He bowed, waiting for the clapping to calm down a bit, "Welcome, First-Year Gryffindors! My name is Professor Iorwerth Ó Brádaigh. Quite a mouthful, so Professor Ó Brádaigh is enough for me."

As he said that, magical chalk wrote a phonetical spelling of his name. _OH-BRAI-DEE._

"I've managed to remember quite a few names from the Sorting Ceremony, but if I don't recall yours feel free to correct me. Now then, let's start off at the beginning. No need for notes just yet, though you might need it later on in the lesson. Everything I'm going to say is already in your book. What better way to start off, then with the History of Dark arts, or otherwise called Dark Magic?" He cleared his throat, "When it started is a thing closely tied to the start of actual magic. Ever since there's been light, there's been darkness. These Dark Arts include many different parts of magic, mainly Potions and Charms. One thing is certain. The people that use it, they always do so for power. But such power is like a whirlpool. The more you swim closer to it, the more you dabble in it, the stronger the pull it has on you. It changes your soul, and with due time, your body. One of the most infamous wizards lived not more than half a century ago. His name was Thomas Marvolo Riddle, or as he later called himself, Lord Voldemort..."

A decent amount of the class gasped.

"Now I know that many do not dare say his name, and it is true that hundreds of lives were lost during the time he was alive. But it is just that: A name. You mustn't fear the name of something that is now dead."

"But Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Reilly?"

"He-who-must-not-be-named, he managed to come back from the dead. What's to say he won't do it again?"

"Good question, but one I'm afraid I won't answer. The Dark Arts contain many spells that are incredibly evil, so evil in fact that I'd rather not talk about them, or it'd make anyone seeing the atrocities they do, have a permanent memory of them. Believe me, as far as I know, and I've been teaching for quite a few years, there is no way he can ever regain enough strength to walk, much less cast a spell."

I saw him shake his head, realizing what he had said might not have been exactly calming for us.

"Nevermind. Let's carry on. Lord Voldemort was a Dark Wizard that rose to prominence in Nineteen-Seventy. This was the start of the first wizarding war, and the memories of those times are still etched into many a wizard's mind. But enough about history, I'm sure Professor Binns will teach you all about this part of History. There's no need to worry about Dark Wizards, thanks to the hard work of the Aurors. There hasn't been a single incident for many years now, and all Dark Wizards have been locked behind bars in Azkaban."

"What's Azkaban, Professor?" Chloe asked.

"Ah, yes. Some of you are fairly new to this wizarding world, aren't you? It's Wizarding Prison, for those that have committed serious crimes." He looked at the board for a moment, silent. None of us had even noticed the chalkboard, since the Professor was so energetic in his movements and speaking, that it was demanding every bit of attention in the room. The Magical Chalk had drawn a Caricature of the Professor. Buck teeth, overexaggerated beard and long, pointy ears. Oh, and it was cross-eyed.

"PEEVES!" The Professor roared. I heard a mischievous cackle, before all the chalks flew up into the air, and straight at the Teacher. They stopped in mid-air, possibly due to Professor Ó Brádaigh stopping them with his magic. A tiny man with a jester hat appeared from behind the chalkboard, pulled down its pants and shook its bum at us, before blowing a raspberry and dashing through the nearest wall.

"What?" Hector asked, looking around himself to see if anyone else had just seen this absolutely confusing scene. All I could do was blink.

"That was Peeves, our Poltergeist." Professor Ó Brádaigh sighed, "I'm surprised you haven't met him yet. Quite unpleasant at times." Slowly, the chalks floated back to their place.

"Say it to my face!" Came the voice of the Troublemaker, and I whipped my head to see a head poking through a wall, at eye level.

"Get lost!" The Professor flicked his wand, and with a small sound of surprise, the Poltergeist disappeared. Composing himself, the teacher continued as if nothing had happened, "But anyway, onto the actual classifications of spells. By any chance, does anyone know about these?"

A few hands went up. I had a good idea on what they could've been but wasn't too sure so I kept my hands on the desk.

I felt the Professor's eyes lock with mine.

"You must know this, Mister Graham. All of you should know this! I'm fairly certain Professor Flitwick mentioned these."

He was looking at me, and I knew he was expecting the answer from me.

"Umm, Curses... Jinxes and..." I racked my brain, trying to remember what I had heard. Some of the girls were putting their hands up so hard, their entire body shook.

"And?"

"Hexa... Hexes!"

"Good! Though I'd not have put them in this order, but it's hard if you haven't learned about them. Thank you, hands down." There were some moans as the hands blocking the view between me and the Professor disappeared, "If you don't mind, this is the part where you should start jotting down notes."

"But Sir, We can't see!" Derek said.

"Oh yes. Right away."

Instead of opening the blinds, a row of lit candles danced out from inside the Professor's Desk, one of them settling on each of our tables.

I opened my notebook and pulled out the metal feather I had gotten from Aunt Anita as a good luck gift, along with a bottle of ink, both of which I had carried in my pocket for the entire day.

Thankfully, my mother had helped me learn how to write with these during the rest of my summer break. I wouldn't have called my writing pretty, but at least it was readable, which couldn't have been said to the mess that was my first attempt.

Dipping the tip in the full ink bottle, I touched it to the paper.

"Everyone ready?"

We all nodded.

"Okay, so the First Group is Jinxes. All spells that are in this group are fairly weak, and not too dangerous or complex. Rather than causing Wounds or Serious Problems, these create minor irritations that are normally easily fixed. During a duel, however, they are still useful for causing distractions. If you are unprepared against one and get hit, they can quickly be followed by something far worse, which you might not get a chance to deflect. Jinxes are also perfect for use in practical jokes, though I don't recommend you do them on your friends, cause they might not talk to you for a while after. Good so far?"

A few people muttered a yes, which was enough for the Professor to continue.

"Next group is what we call Hexes. Now, these are a bit more dangerous. When cast on someone, they can cause major inconveniences to whoever it is cast upon, or even hurt them, cause them suffering. They are not to be taken lightly, though they can be reversed with Hex Breakers, something we will learn in due time..." He paused, waiting for the last of the feather scratching to stop, "Finally, we have Curses. These Spells are incredibly dangerous... Life-threatening even. All Curses can seriously hurt or even kill those that are struck by them." I underlined the word _death_ twice in my notebook for good measure, "Now these are way more complex then Jinxes or Hexes, therefore I highly doubt you could cast any as of right now, but I wouldn't even want you to try."

The last of the notes were finally jotted down.

"Sir, What about the Unforgivable curses?" Abbie asked.

"Huh... Well, those are something you'll learn about much later. But I guess it's good if you know something about them at this age too. There are three curses that are unforgivable, so-called because using them on any other human being, be it muggle or wizard, will get you a free one-way trip to Azkaban. These are incredibly hard spells, ones you have to actually enjoy the use of to use properly. The Killing Curse, The Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse. Killing, Torturing and Total Control over someone. Horrible things, that only Aurors are allowed to use legally, and only if fighting against a Dark Wizard who is also using these spells against them. That doesn't mean all Aurors use them, as with each use, they change the mind of the person. And not for the better, I'm afraid."

Silence fell in the classroom. The Dark Side of magic.

We were jolted back to the lesson by a clap from the Professor.

"That's enough talk about that stuff for today. Onto some more practical things. I'm fairly certain you've already tried the wand lightning spell, yes?"

We confirmed his statement.

"Good. If cast properly, the wandlight is a light yellow. It's also like a small fire, meaning its quite hot. It can easily set alight paper or other flammable objects if you're not careful enough. Nevertheless, this is one of the easiest spells you can master. Go on now, out with your wands. Everyone!"

I pulled out my wand and did the movements along with the incantation. My wand lit up, first try, along with everybody else.

"Good, I see you've all been practising this quite a bit today. Did Professor Longbottom also..."

We nodded.

"Thought as much. Turn off your wands now."

With a flick of my wrist, and a word later, the wand was back to being a normal stick.

"This is all fine and dandy, but this wasn't practising. You can turn on and off a light, which is a good start. However, if you were to, say... suddenly be put in a situation, would you still be able to do it?"

We looked at each other, not knowing what he was talking about.

In the blink of an eye, a gust of wind blew out all the candles, and the room was plunged into darkness. I stood up in surprise, but I couldn't feel my desk in front of me. As I went to sit back down, I fell straight on my butt, my chair also turning into thin air.

The room was getting colder, and though I knew I was still in the classroom, I was more and more unsure of myself.

Thunder lit up the air, and it showed a sprawling area covered in darkness. Grass, which I could now feel brush against my ankles. This wasn't the classroom.

"Lumos," I muttered, but nothing. I waited a bit, "Lumos!" Still, there was not even a smidge of light. It was just like charms class, where it didn't want to work.

I took a deep breath of the cold air and calmed down a bit. Shouting had worked during the flame spell, it must also work here too.

"LUMOS!" I yelled as hard as I could, and like a beacon, my wand lit up. I blinked, and I was standing in the room once more.

Like nothing had changed.

"What... Where? How?"

"Sit down please, it's not exactly easy for me to do this." I could see The Professor was sweating, holding his wand at us. Most of my other housemates were standing up, as if in a trance.

Slowly, one by one, they came back, breathing heavily.

Only a few remained, but once the Professor seemed too tired to continue whatever the hell he was doing, and his arms drooped beside him, the remaining few also came back from wherever they had been in their trance state.

"What was that, Sir?" Robin asked, shaking a bit.

"Bloody Terrifying..." George muttered, not letting go of the edges of his desk.

"Legilimency. You'd know it more as mind... mind-reading." He took a deep gulp of air, "This is only possible with first years, and even then it's incredibly hard. So many minds at once, it's incredibly hard. What you experienced never happened, I just made it seem like it happened to you. Most of you managed to do it, but... don't worry if you couldn't. In due time, you'll learn how to think and do magic on the spot."

He held his chest for a bit.

A flick of his hand and a clock floated in front of him.

"Ah, it seems we've come to the end of our lesson." He pointed his wand at the windows, and as one, they opened back up, letting in the sunlight, which hurt my eyes. "Class... Dismissed."

He waved with his wand, and all the candles went out.

We slowly stood up, still recovering from our otherworldly experience, and walked towards the door.

Sophie was the first to open the door, only to be jumped by Peeves.

"BOO!" The Poltergeist screeched.

Sophie screamed so loud that I thought my eardrums would burst. It especially didn't help that everyone was still shaken by what had happened.

She composed herself a few seconds later and looked at us apologetically.

Nick was waiting for us at the end of the corridor, and as we got there, he raised an eyebrow at our shocked expressions. Partially from the lesson, partially from Peeves.

"I've heard that Professor Ó Brádaigh's lessons are interesting, but what happened?"

"Many things..." Charlie muttered.

Sir Nicholas shrugged, before floating away, guiding us back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Once there, we told the Fat Lady the password, and she swung open. The Actual Common Room looked just as cosy as I remembered them from this morning, except nobody was in there other than us. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't heard a bell yet.

"You guys want me to take your stuff up to the dorms?" Hector asked.

We nodded, and handed him all our stuff, while the rest of us sat down around the fire.

Charlie noticed something in the corner of the room and smiled.

"Hey, Arthur. You ever played wizard's chess?"

"Umm... Is it anything like normal chess?"

"Muggle chess, you mean? I tried that once, and I can say it's similar."

"I'm pretty decent at it. Let's play."

Standing up, we walked over to the board. I chose black.

"Only thing you do differently here, is instead of moving them by hand, you say the tile you want to move them to, along with the actual type of chess piece they are. You know, Pawn, Queen, Rook-"

"Yeah, yeah... I get it."

"Let me start."

"Of course."

He cleared his throat a bit, before speaking.

"Pawn to D-Three."

The pawn slid over to the square.

"Pawn to E-Five." I continued.

It went on for a bit, neither of us taking out the other's pieces. Finally, I noticed an opening.

"Pawn to F-Three," I ordered. The pawn stopped mid-way through its movement. I thought it would simply knock Charlie's pawn over.

It, instead, drew a sword and smashed Charlie's pawn to pieces.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"This is wizard chess, bruv." The Piece told me, and I was even more taken aback.

"You talk?"

"They're semi-sentient. Kinda..." Charlie told me.

I nodded, still pretty shaken.

Sometime during the match, the bell rang.

Shards of Chess Pieces were flung across the board as older Gryffindor House members entered the common room. They didn't even bat an eye as one of my bishops was taken out.

The fact that the pieces talked, along with the barbaric destruction each one's demise brought on, was altogether too distracting for me. As Charlie said the words that ended the match, his rook slid across the board and smashed my king in half with a chair.

"Good game." He smiled, putting his hand over the board to shake mine.

I smiled along with him, grasping his hand. That game had been brutal, and I liked it.

"Good thing you guys are playing around, but I think Sarah and Rachel are waiting for us in the Great hall. Coming?" George asked.

"Yeah, we'll just clean up," Charlie muttered, starting to wipe down the board.

"Leave it, my guy." An older kid told us, stepping closer to the board, "You hurry along, we'll do the tidying."

"Ah, thanks," Charlie said, standing up. Four of us, Robin, Charlie, George and me, walked outside.

"Does anyone remember how to get down there?" I asked.

"I think we can figure it out together," George said, strutting down the corridor, with us trailing behind. It took some time, but he was right. After many double-takes and guesswork, as well as asking paintings and ghosts, we reached the great hall. On one bench, a group of various coloured house members sat, laughing at jokes, whilst a smaller group was talking with the Headmistress near the Teacher's table. Oh, and the kissing couple in the corner was also kind of interesting.

The only people we were expecting to see was Sarah and Rachel. They were there, of course, standing in the middle of a gaggle of year one girls.

"Finally!" Sarah exclaimed, walking over to us, "Girls! These are the boys I talked about."

I couldn't even get in a word before the entire group charged us.

In the next few minutes, I was bombarded with names I could hardly even remember. Meanwhile, George was blushing like hell and continuously staring at Iris, while her eyes were on me, along with half the girl group. Charlie was getting quite a bit of attention too, but he seemed to be liking it more than I did.

"Is it true you're related to Stewart Graham?" A Hufflepuff asked, who I think was called Liz.

"Well... yeah," I muttered, rubbing my arm.

"That's so cool!" Jessica, a Ravenclaw, said excitedly.

I looked at Sarah and raised an eyebrow. She seemed to understand.

"I told you I'd introduce them, but it seems this is too much for them to digest. Let's leave them alone for a bit."

A moan rose from the group of girls before they did what Sarah asked, and walked away, shooting glances in my direction the entire time.

"What on earth was that?!" I asked, looking at Sarah.

"You're famous!"

"No, my Uncle is! And I don't even know what he bloody did to become that way!"

Sarah sighed.

"I might have gone a bit too far. You're uncle, he's done incredible things, and he's a powerful wizard. Also, he's not that bad in the looks department either."

All four of us boys looked at each other.

"You're talking about Arthur's Uncle. He's like fifty-something." George told her.

"Well, yeah..." Sarah said.

"I mean, Charlie's related to this person I've been hearing a lot about, Harry Potter. Why isn't he getting much more attention?" I asked.

"Harry Potter is still an amazing man, but his name is everywhere. He's still a hero, but as he's gotten older, he's taken part in less and less... heroic stuff. No offence Charlie."

"I mean, I like the attention." He shrugged. George punched his arm.

"We came here to sit down a bit somewhere and talk about our day, not argue. One thing we can take away from this is that Arthur isn't someone we just show off." Rachel concluded, and we all nodded at that.

"So... Where should we go?" Robin asked, having been left unscathed by the sudden attack of the girls.

"I think we should just explore for now." Sarah said, "After a while, we'll probably find someplace nice."

A Ghostly Horseman rode through the wall above us, swinging his head above his... head? I wasn't going to start deciding if that was the right way of thinking about it.

**Either way, this place was quickly turning into my second home.**


End file.
